The Fallen
by juliannarayvenne
Summary: A level 8, 084 has been found in the Nevada Desert and Fury has called in Coulson and his team to maintain the Subject on the BUS. They need to determine the origin of the 084 and most importantly what she is and why she had been tortured for what appears to be years. May be possible pairings between OC and Coulson eventually. Multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun!_

**Chapter One **

Just another day on the BUS, nothing new was happening in the world at large and everyone seemed to be back to normal now after the abduction of the senior agent. So much had happened to the crew in the short time they had been together, but Agent Phil Coulson had hoped it would serve to draw the team closer together. So far it was working. They all had their differences, something special that each individual had brought to the team, but when needed, each individual part made up the whole.

The only thing that wasn't quite whole yet was himself, and he kept telling himself that that too would come with time. Coulson sat at his desk in his private quarters pouring over the procedures that had been performed on him in order to bring him back from the dead. He still could not believe that it had all happened; they couldn't possibly have brought him back from the dead after he had been gone for so long. It wasn't only the fact that he had been brought back that he was unable to wrap his mind around… it was the WHY.

The earpiece that he seemed to always be wearing vibrated once then twice before Agent Coulson pushed the tiny button to answer. "Coulson." He said not really needing to identify himself, but old habits die hard.

"Coulson, I have a level 8 that I'm going to need your help with." The voice belonged to Director Fury; he didn't feel the same need to identify himself that Coulson had. "This is sensitive, involving a newly identified super that we're adding to the index. We need you and your team in on this yesterday; you understand what I'm telling you?"

"You're upgrading the team to level 8?" Coulson replied, sounding slightly disinterested. Since he had learned of Fury's role in his own resurrection, he had been more than distant with the Director. The question he had desperately wanted answered; Fury still had not seen fit to answer… why.

"No, of course not!" Fury replied, noting the sarcasm in Coulson's voice. "It will be on a need to know basis for your team, the level 8 part is where you come in."

"Go," Coulson replied, ready now for the Intel.

"Get the damn BUS to the Nevada desert. I'm sending the coordinates to your cell. We've found something there that I need you to take for us. You have the only mobile command unit that would be safe enough for this Super."

"You want us to take a Super on board the BUS?" Coulson stood up from his desk and began to pace the room. He didn't like the sound of this at all; not just the part about keeping his team in the dark, but having a super on the BUS was probably not the best idea.

"This is a delicate situation Coulson," Fury's voice was low and sounded slightly desperate. "You're the only one I can trust with this. This Super… is, well different. Something has happened and the Super is in danger or at least was. Your team will only know that you're taking the subject into protective custody."

Coulson listened as he made his way to the cockpit of the BUS to inform Agent Melinda May of their detour. "How soon can we reach these coordinates?" he asked, handing her his cell.

"I can have you there in two hours, sir." Agent May replied, glancing just barely at the cell phone he offered her.

"Did you get that sir?" Coulson said, directing his comment to Fury.

"We'll be waiting." Fury replied simply.

"Subjects name, Sir." Coulson did not want him to disconnect the call until he had a little more information about the subject he was brining on board his BUS, with HIS crew.

"Ray." The line went dead and Coulson swore under his breath, knowing that further explanations would have to wait to the rendezvous point.

_/_

Coulson stood with a few members of his team in the cargo hold of the plane, waiting for the landing and the large doors to open. Skye stood on his right, Agent Ward on his left. Skye's arms were folded across her chest; no one seemed to like this new development. They had all been briefed on what little he could tell them and the entire team was not happy about having to harbor some kind of fugitive for SHIELD, at the Directors orders or not.

When the door to the cargo hold was opened, Coulson descended the ramp, motioning for his team to stay put. He needed more answers from Fury before he allowed the man named Ray aboard his BUS.

The SHIELD team was there, men in black suits standing in front of an SUV, Fury opened one of the doors and got out of the passenger's seat. "Coulson." He said by way of greeting.

"Director, I'm afraid I'm going to need a little more information before I let this guy on our BUS." The agent replied, watching his superior through his darkly tinted sunglasses. "I don't think this is safe until I have more info."

Fury nodded, standing closer to the man he had brought back from the dead. "I can't say as there is much to tell you, other than the Super isn't male."

"You said Ray, when we spoke earlier Sir, I assumed it was a male."

"All, we've been able to get out of her, I'm guessing is her name. It was the only question she'll respond to." Fury motioned Coulson forward toward the rear of the SUV. "The only other thing she will say is death, whenever we ask her where she was… where she came from, or what she is… she just says death. I know it's a long shot, but I came to you. You have a way with people Coulson. And right now, this girl could really use a friend."

"How do you know she's a super?" Coulson asked, not ready to open the door to the back seat just yet.

"She quite literally fell from space and lived. The marks she bears… well let's just say no human would be able to survive whatever this girl has been through." Fury looked at his fellow agent for a second, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You need to prepare yourself before you open that door," The director said in a low whisper. "She's a mess and won't let anyone near her to clean her up and it looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks. She's been hurt, it looks like torture, but she won't tell us anything about it. I can tell you this, she is scared. More scared than I have ever seen any one in a long time. Again, this is all why I came to you with this."

Agent Coulson nodded at his superior and reached for the door to the SUV.

"Just so you know," Fury said standing back away from the door. "It took ten of my best men to get her into the vehicle. You better watch yourself."

Again, the agent nodded and opened the door the vehicle. What he saw made him sick to his stomach and he had to swallow a few times to prevent actually vomiting. He had never been this close to this kind of degradation and torture and he had seen some pretty serious shit in his days as a SHIELD agent. The girl in the backseat appeared to be covered in several layers of blood that had dried and peeled away, along with dirt from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, he couldn't see much of what was in the middle, she covered herself with a thin tattered garment that looked to him like a sheet that had been made from some seriously fine material… it was black and it shone with a glossy sheen.

Her eyes were wide with fright and she was shaking uncontrollably. Initially when he opened the door , she flinched away from him, but now she looked up at him expectantly as if there were a hint of recognition in those eyes.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson," he said softly, squatting down to be more at eye level with her. "I'm going to take you onto that big plane over there, to keep you safe. Is your name Ray?"

The girl before him nodded once.

"Ray, would you like to come with me? I don't want to scare you, but if you're in danger, you'll be safe on the plane with us." He held out his hand at a distance, not wanting to get his ass kicked just trying to get the girl to cooperate.

To his and Fury's surprise the girl met him half way, taking his hand and allowing him to help her out of the vehicle. The more he saw of her as she stepped out of the vehicle made his heart break, whatever this girl had been through, it had been rough.

The sheet she held around her body stopped at the knee and he could tell that she was covered in stab wounds, some of which were still leaking blood as she walked, leaving a trail in the sand as she moved slowly behind Coulson.

"You're men do that to her?" Coulson asked Fury, noting the trail of blood she was leaving behind them.

Fury shook his head, turning around to see what the other agent was referring too. "No, she came with all the wounds you see now. She broke some bones and caused some damage to my men getting her in the vehicle, but not one mark to herself. She seems to like you."

Coulson looked at the girl behind him, she still hadn't let go of his hand and the grip she had on him was tight. He watched his team as he led her up the ramp of the cargo hold; they were as shocked as he had been, at the girl's appearance.

"Ray," he said, trying to pull her out from behind him. "This is some of my team that is going to help me protect you. This is Skye and that over there is Agent Ward." Coulson attempted to once again get her to come out from behind him, but she stayed put, her face, turned away from the others in the cargo hold and she was standing so close to Coulson that he could feel the heat of her presence behind him and she had her other hand balled up into the material of his suit jacket. She continued to shake and her terror was almost a palpable presence.

"Later," he said to the others, dismissing them. Skye and Ward continued to look at the girl for a few more seconds before they looked at each other and turned to go, leaving Coulson and the girl with Director Fury.

"I'll check in." Fury said, turning to go. "Let me know if there are any problems." And with that he was gone, climbing back in to the SUV and with the rest of his men, departing into the vast desert.

Coulson led the scared girl to his office, trying desperately to decide what he was going to do with her. She needed to be cleaned and she needed to have her wounds looked at before she ended up with some sort of strange infection, but she wouldn't allow anyone to touch her. This was going to turn into another headache that he didn't need right now.

Once inside his office the girl named Ray finally let go of his hand; she moved so quickly that he almost didn't see where she had gone. It was dark and quiet in his office and he didn't bother to turn on the larger overhead light, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her even more or break the one bond she had been able to form since … well whatever it was that had happened to her.

He sat at the chair he had been sitting in just a few hours before when the call had come in about the Super, but he made sure to stay well back away from his desk. She was hiding in the small place underneath.

"Ray," he began softly. "No one on this BUS is going to hurt you. I don't know what happened to you, but you're safe now." He paused, listening to her breathing. "I think you should get cleaned up and let our medical team take a look at your wounds. We can help you Ray, but you have to let us."

He waited for a long time, but there was no answer from under the desk. He shook his head trying to imagine what kind of hell the girl had been through. He got up from his seat and went to the small fridge in the room, grabbing a bottle of water and taking it back to his desk. "Ray, are you thirsty? I have water."

Her small hand came out from under the desk, but that was all. It was clear that she wanted the water, but she wasn't willing to come out just yet. He smiled at the hand, putting the bottle in it and sitting back again. "We have all kinds of food here too. Are you hungry?" There was no answer, he wasn't surprised.

"I'd really like to help you Ray, but you have to trust me and my team." There was still no answer and he decided to let her have some time. If he didn't push, she would come to see that they could all be trusted. "I'm going to fix you something to eat, you feel free to stay here. I'll be back soon."

He left his office, careful to shut the door behind him as he left the room. No one else would dare go in there without a direct order, but he wanted the girl to feel safe. Just as he had left the office, agent May approached him.

"We're back in the air sir," she said eyeing the door he'd just closed. "Any idea where you'd like to go next?"

"Not really," he signed and she relaxed slightly next to him.

"Skye told me it was awful."

"She was not lying," Coulson replied, rubbing his index and forefinger on either side of the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure what the hell was done to her, but whatever it was… it was bad. She's currently hiding under my desk."

"She must have been held in a small dark place. It's the only thing that makes her feel safe at this point." May said, the tone in her voice was more sympathetic than he had heard in years.

"It looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks. She's filthy and bloody… I don't know how she survived it."

"How'd you get her out of the SUV?" May asked following him to the kitchen and helping him prepare a small meal for the girl.

"No idea." Coulson replied, trying to focus on the task at hand and not the girl that was hiding under his desk. "I opened the door and it looked almost like… "he paused not sure exactly what he was going to say.

"Like…" May pressed, pausing in her task to watch the other Agent's face.

"Like she recognized me… I swear it was recognition in her eyes. But I've never seen her in my life. She took my hand and that was it. Fury said it took ten of his best to get her in the vehicle."

"What aren't you telling me Phil?" She asked, putting the sandwich she had made onto the plate. "Is she on the index?"

"Not yet, but I'd be willing to bet she will be before much longer." He paused, eating a chip before putting some onto the plate for Ray. "Thing is no one knows what she can do, where she came from or what she is. She won't talk… the only things she's said is her name, Ray… and death. That's it."

"Not one for conversation huh?" May chuckled, softly. "Sounds like my kind of girl."

_/_

Ray remained under the desk in Coulson's office for the remainder of the day. He decided to let her be, She would come out when she was ready and until that time came, there was no point in pushing her, not to mention he didn't want her to not trust him. Right now he was the only one that the girl had decided was worthy of his trust and he wasn't going to be the one to break it.

After staying up as long as he could possibly manage, he decided to just let her sleep under the damn desk if she wanted. He laid a blanket and pillow near the desk before pulling out his own bed. He used his personal bathroom to change and clean up before falling into the bed, almost asleep before his head hit the pillow. This whole day had been exhausting for everyone involved. Tomorrow he would try again to get her to come out and get cleaned up.

_/_

Ray watched the man named Coulson as he lay on the bed on the other side of the room. She knew he was asleep, she could hear his deep even breathing. She came out from under the desk, knowing that no one would be entering the room now, it must have been late. She crawled carefully along the floor, careful not to damage the tattered sheet she held around her body. The garment had seen enough damage already and it was going to take so very long to repair all the damage that had been done. She approached the side of the bed where the agent was sleeping and watched him carefully for a few minutes. He was a good man, she could tell by his soul and she trusted him immediately. The others were still too hard to read. Not being face to face with them was harder to read their souls than if she was able to touch them, but she didn't want to touch them yet.

Rayvenne needed time. She had been through so much at the hands of the titan, she had nearly lost the battle, become what he wanted her to be. But she had been able to escape, after the years of torture she had endured and despite his attempts to band her, she managed to use one last trick to get away from him. Even though the fall had nearly killed her…

She leaned closer to the bed where Coulson slept, his hand hanging over the side of the mattress slightly. Ray took the hand and held it, pressing it to her cheek and hearing the man's story from start to finish. She had missed this race of people while she had been held captive. Yes, she decided, she could trust him, and as she listened to his story again still holding his hand, she drifted into a light but restful sleep. Her first in many years.

A/N:

I know some of this may be confusing now, but I promise it will make sense soon! The little box to the right is empty and lonely! Fill it up and tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you're intrigued enough for me to continue

Thanks  
J~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun! This chapter is a little slower than the rest will be… but it had to be written!_

**Chapter Two**

When Phil woke the next morning, he found that Ray had already come out from under the desk. She was sitting next to his bed, the back of his hand pressed against her cheek and she appeared to be sleeping. He watched her face for a moment, she was completely filthy, but the soft features he could tell were once very beautiful. The thin garment she wore around her body was more tattered than he had originally noticed, Now that he was actually able to get a good look at her, she looked as though she had been through a war.

She stirred and he pulled his hand away from her face, she looked up at him, a little hint of terror in her eyes, but as she realized where she was she visibly relaxed and just looked at him. There was no shame on her face for sneaking close to his bed and holding his hand while he slept.

"Good morning." He said simply, continuing to watch her.

She nodded at him, still not speaking, He was beginning to wonder if she could speak, but then he remembered Fury telling him she had told them her name and then repeated death over and over again. She was just not ready yet is all. He would give her the time she needed.

"Do you think maybe today I could get you to take a shower?" He asked pulling the covers back from the bed and sitting on the edge. "We really need to get those wounds looked at. If it helps I could remain with you through the exam."

She appeared to be thinking about it for a minute and then slowly nodded twice.

"Good," he said, getting to his feet. Why don't you come with me and I can show you where everything is so you can get cleaned up."

Ray rose to her feet, intending to follow him, the sheet looking garment that she had kept wrapped around herself was no longer what it had once been. In its place were two strips of black material, one that covered her chest and one that surrounded her bottom half almost like a bathing suit.

Coulson stopped, realizing the change and he looked at her. The wounds on her body were infinitely worse that he had originally thought now that he was able to see more of her flesh. There were deep puncture wounds and scars from others that had already healed. There were stab wounds and others that looked like a knife had been stuck in her body and pulled, making long jagged marks on her. Some were new, still oozing blood and another substance that appeared to be more yellowish in color, others were older and in various stages of healing.

"What happened to you?" he asked, taking her hand as he looked her over.

She smiled a sad smile and shook her head. She apparently didn't want to talk about this now. He was surprised when she actually spoke to him. Her voice was not like anything he had ever heard in his life. Even her speaking voice had a soft melody to it and he decided he could have listened to her read the dictionary… forever. "Someday, I will tell you."

He put her in the shower and stood outside until she had been in there for almost 30 minutes, he knocked on the door and getting no answer, he cracked it slightly. "Ray?" he called before stepping in to the bathroom. "Are you all right?"

He saw her through the frosted glass of the shower door, sitting on the floor, her legs drawn up around her as she let the water pound hard against her back. He opened the glass door and noticed the black garments were still around her chest and her waist, "are you all right?" He asked sounding a little worried.

Ray looked up, smiling at him, her hair now free from all the dirt mud and blood that had been caked into it for god only knew how long. She nodded once before standing up.

Her wounds were now clean and he noticed that some appeared to be already beginning to heal even though less than an hour before they had been bleeding freely. "I'm sorry I made a mess of your bathroom Agent Coulson." She said, looking at the dirt and blood all over the shower. "It's been a very long time since I was able to get clean."

"I'm glad you're talking." He smiled back at her. "We should see if one of the girls has something that would fit you."

"I would rather have my wounds tended to first." She said looking a little shyly at him. "You will stay with me right?"

Coulson nodded handing her a towel; she began to dry her hair as he spoke again. "Why me?"

"You have a good soul, Agent Coulson." She said simply, as if there were no further explanation needed.

"What does that mean? You can read people's souls?"

"Among other things, yes." Ray handed him the towel. "Where do we need to go to have these looked at? Some of them are deep and I think I have enough scars."

Again the sound of her voice stopped him and he just looked at her briefly. "What are you?" he blurted out after a second or two of staring at her.

Ray laughed and walked slowly toward the bathroom door. "I promise Agent Coulson, I will tell you someday, but now is not the time."

"Call me Phil or Coulson. You don't have to call me Agent Coulson. It sounds too formal." He replied, leading her out of his office. "I'm taking you to see Jemma Simmons, she's another member of the team and I can vouch for her, you'll be safe with her.

Ray put her hand on his arm. "You'll still stay with me?"

"I promise Ray, I'll stay the entire time. I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about the people on this plane. They are all going to do whatever necessary to keep you safe from … whoever or whatever."

"Phil," she said stopping him again, just as he turned to make their way to medical.

He paused, looking at her, wondering why in the name of all that was holy anyone would want to hurt this creature. "Yeah?" he asked finally.

"My real name is Rayvenne." He felt a shiver run down his spine as she told him her name. Looking at her, her bright blue eyes, no longer caked with dirt and blood and her black curly hair with streaks of a light blue color in it, he thought the name truly fit her.

"Thank you for telling me," was all he could manage to say at the moment.

Ray shrugged her shoulders and then began to follow him again through the plane. "You wanted to know, so I thought I would tell you."

He stopped again, looking at her. "You can read minds?"

"Not really," Ray said staring up at him. "I can just sense things, like I can tell that you wanted to know why I was called Ray. I can tell that you want to know who did these things to me and I can tell that you want answers about things that happened to you…" she paused for a minute, squinting her eyes at him a little. "Not what happened to you, but why it happened," she finally corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing as reading minds?" He asked, continuing once again to the lab.

"If I could read minds I would know exactly what happened to you, not just that you want answers about it." Ray clarified as she followed him through the large glass doors of the lab. Seeing the young woman already in the lab, Ray stopped in her tracks, taking an involuntary step backward.

"Jemma, this is Ray," Coulson said, taking Ray's hand and leading her to the table. "She needs to have some of her wounds looked at, she may need some sort of antibiotic.

"Hi there, Ray." Jemma looked between the two that had just entered her lab. Coulson still in his pajamas and the new comer Ray… in what appeared to be two very small strategically placed pieces of black material. "Agent Coulson, still in your pajamas I see, sir."

"Yes, Simmons it's been an eventful morning, can you please take a look at her?" He assisted Ray on to the table and Jemma began inspecting her bruised and battered flesh carefully. He noticed that Ray continued to hold his hand with pressure of her grip increasing as Jemma touched her skin. "You're going to be ok, Ray," he said gently, trying to get her to relax.

"It looks like there is no active infection," Jemma said, pushing at one of the wounds gently. She was surprised when the woman on the table didn't more or even make a noise as she prodded the tender flesh. "Are there other injuries?" She asked the other woman softly, trying not to allow Phil to hear the concern in her voice.

"Other injuries?" Phil asked, hearing the tone of Jemma's voice. She was no good at attempting to hide things, she should have known better than to try to sound so calm.

"Well, sir," Jemma looked up from her examination to the face of her superior. "Often times with these kinds of injuries on a female…"

"You think she may have been sexually assaulted?" Phil asked, his voice growing harsh.

"No, no!" Ray said, trying to sit up. "Nothing like that happened. All of my injuries are external."

Jemma and Phil looked at her, startled by her words. It was the first time Jemma had heard her speak and it was the first time Coulson had heard her raise her voice. The grip she had on his hand was growing uncomfortable.

"Alright, Ray." He said, stroking her arm. "No one is going to push this. We were just concerned…"

She nodded, watching him carefully and she settled back onto the table, her grip still painfully tight on his hand.

"Ray, try to relax," He said. "You're starting to hurt my hand here."

She relaxed her grip on his hand and smiled up at him briefly, trying to relax further as Jemma continued to examine her external wounds, applying some salve to a few of the injuries that were deeper and more prone to infection.

"I think she should be right as rain with some rest and perhaps a good meal or a dozen." The scientist finally said, taking off her glasses and stepping away from the table.

"Good morning Jemma," Fitz said, opening the door the lab and entering with a bagel in one hand and a book in the other. He stopped short, seeing Coulson, Jemma and the new comer to the bus who from the looks of things was definitely NOT a male as he had been originally told.

He didn't notice her expression as he approached, sitting the book on one of the table and extending his hand in greeting. "Leo Fitz," he said, hand still extended. "Resident genius." His Scottish accent hitching up a notch as he realized the girl's state. "Wow, those are some nasty bruises you've got there."

Ray flinched away from him at first, trying to shrink against Phil's side as he approached her. But she felt Coulson's reassuring grip on her hand and his words close to her ear. "No one here is going to hurt you. He's just overly friendly and slightly awkward. He doesn't realize you're even afraid of him."

Finally after watching his hand for a minute, Ray reached out her own. Fitz took it and smiled giving her hand a vigorous shake. "Do you have any clothes? You look like your cold in that." He motioned to the straps of clothing that covered her chest and waist before taking a bite of his bagel.

Ray looked away from Fitz to Jemma. "Are you done?" she asked quietly.

Jemma just nodded with a slight smile and Ray hopped off the table; the strips of clothing that had been covering her chest and waist were gone, replaced by a black, long sleeved v-neck shirt and black jeans.

"That is so awesome," Jemma said, watching the transformation. It happened in a matter of a second. "I think we should probably watch those wounds, but eventually I think you'll be just fine."

"I'm already starting to heal." Ray said as she looked down at the shirt she now wore. It had thousands of tiny holes in it, you had to look very close in order to see them, but she knew they were there. It would take a while for her to heal completely. "I'm really hungry." She finally took her gaze away from the garment she wore and looked back up at Coulson. "Can I eat?"

He took her out of the lab, noticing that now that her hair was dry it had a glossy sheen to it almost healthy looking and her skin didn't look quite as sallow as it had the previous day. Her ability to heal herself was bordering on astounding. The dark bruises and scars were now hidden by her clothes, she looked almost normal. He led her to the galley where Ward and May were sitting down to eat breakfast themselves. Ward looked up at the girl, startled to see her now.

"That's a change." He said, taking a sip of his coffee as he watched her with Coulson. It was clear she still had trust issues, not allowing Coulson to get more than arms length away from her at all times. He silently wondered what her deal was with him. Why she had chosen Coulson to open up to.

Ray stopped as Ward spoke, remembering what Phil had told her numerous times. No one here was going to hurt her. "Good morning, Agent Ward," she stammered, watching him carefully. I'm sorry I was rude yesterday when we first met. I was not quite myself." She spoke slowly and deliberately, forcing herself forward and extending her hand the way Fitz had done just a little while ago.

Ward watched her skeptically for a moment before taking the hand she offered. She instantly saw into his soul, knowing things that he'd done and things he was not proud of. She knew he was here trying to make amends for some of things he had done, while his soul was not as good as Coulson's or Jemma's he had a good soul and he was trying desperately to make it better every day. She liked him instantly.

"I'm glad to see your looking a little better than you were yesterday and the first name is Grant, not Agent." He gave her a smile and she thought that many women must have loved him for that smile alone.

"I am beginning to feel better too," Ray said, returning to Phil's side. "I think… Jemma is right, I need t eat in order to heal."

"You had her checked out already?" May asked, looking at Phil.

Coulson nodded, holding a bagel out to Ray, when she smiled at it, he popped it in the toaster and grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge. "Yeah, she consented to a shower this morning and after getting a better look at her wounds, I figured it would be a good time to have her checked out."

"She slept in your room?" May's question came out sounding almost like an accusation.

"Come on May," Phil said turning to face his subordinate. "Don't start that crap. She was terrified and I didn't bother trying to get her out from under the desk. I let her stay and this morning she agreed to shower and be seen by Jemma."

Ray could sense the tension between the two agents and it was something she couldn't quite understand. "We haven't met yet," Ray said approaching the woman sitting next to Grant. "I'm Rayvenne."Once again she held out her hand, waiting for the woman to take it in her own.

"Melinda May," the woman said, her tone a little short. She took Ray's hand and what Ray saw in the woman's soul made her want to cry for the other woman. She wanted to hold her and take away all of the pain and suffering she had endured. Ray had suffered from physical and mental torture, but what May had suffered seemed so much worse.

May pulled her hand away as if she sensed the younger woman poking into her soul. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Melinda."

"Call me May." She said her tone still on the frosty side.

"You can call me Ray."

May nodded to her and went back to her coffee as if the girl was no longer in the room.

Phil put cream cheese on the bagel and handed it to Ray, smiling as she took a big bite. "You want juice or coffee?" He asked watching her enjoy the simplicity of a bagel.

"Juice," Ray replied, covering her mouth as she chewed and answered at the same time.

He poured her the juice and handed her the glass, watching her carefully as she finished her bagel and drank off the juice with vigor. Later today they would need to have a discussion about what exactly she was, where she had come from and who had tortured her… and why. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy discussion, but they had to start somewhere.

A/N:

I know it's kind of a slow start, but hey…Ray is talking! Again, thanks to all of you who have continued to read and review. It's overwhelming the number of views this story got in the first few hours of it being posted. I really appreciate it :o) Remember the little box to the right is lonely… don't just leave it hanging there. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallen**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun!_

**Chapter Three**

Coulson sat at his desk, watching the young woman pace back and forth in his office, she stopped occasionally to look at some of the things hanging on his wall, but then she would resume her pacing. The transformation in her was amazing. The woman he'd met the previous day was gone, replaced by the healthier looking version that stood in front on his desk now, watching him carefully.

"You want to know why I chose you?" she asked as she stared at his expression. "You think I should have chosen Ward to trust? Why is that Coulson?"

"I'd really like to know what you are." Coulson repeated the question that he'd asked her more than thirty minutes ago. She never answered him, instead she had begun pacing.

"We'll get there," She said pacing back and forth again. He noticed she didn't stay still for very long, even when she was eating she was moving. "I'm actually going to need your help with that, but not yet."

"What does that mean?" he asked a little exasperated by her. True she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen up close and her voice was worth listening to for all eternity, but she could also be completely infuriating. She dodged every question he'd put to her so far, instead asking ones of her own that seemed to make no sense and be totally off topic.

"Why do you think I should have bonded with Agent Ward," she asked again, finally taking a seat across from him.

Coulson let out a long sigh, giving up. "He's more your age, he's ya know, handsome and I would image it would be easier for you to talk to someone that you had more in common with."

Ray tossed her head back and laughed, a belly laugh full of mirth and amusement. The sound of her laughter was like crystal wind chimes blowing in a light summer breeze and he was forced to take another deep breath, completely and utter affected by her. "Let the beautiful people unite…" Ray replied to his rationalization. "Is that what you think, Coulson? Not even to mention the age thing, but I can see into someone's soul and you think I should have chosen someone to trust based on looks?"

"I have no idea," He deadpanned, not understanding how the conversation had come to this.

"I chose you… because you've been there," she said softly, reaching across the desk to take his hand. "Unlike the others, you wear your heart on your sleeve. I could see into your soul as soon as you opened the door Phil. I knew that you'd been there."

"Been where?" he asked, letting her hold his hand, not at all ashamed that he liked the way it felt.

"Heaven." The word hit him like a physical blow and he drew his hand away from her. Before he managed to completely remove his fingers from hers she began to project a memory allowing him to see what she was seeing. Coulson, talking to a man, telling him not to be afraid, that it was beautiful and there was nothing to fear.

He stood up abruptly and backed away from her. He remembered the conversation and he remembered there was nothing he could do to save that man in the fire house. Nothing but give him what little in site he had from when he himself had died.

"You've been there," Ray repeated. "I knew I could trust you, I recognized it in your soul, you'd been there and really didn't want to leave, but you were brought back anyway."

She remained sitting now, her hands folded in her lap since he had pulled away from her; her fingers fidgeting with one another as she looked down at them.

Coulson was back by her side, squatting next to her chair. "What are you saying? The recognition I saw on your face wasn't imagined was it?"

"No, but it's not that I knew who you were. Like I said, I knew that you'd been there." She didn't look up at him; she just continued to look at her fingers in her lap.

"Ray," he said, gently touching her chin and forcing her to look at him. "What are you?"

"I'm Caleum. Or I was once." She replied, softly.

Coulson just looked at her, the confusion evident on his face. "I don't understand." He said, still speaking softly and carefully even though his patience was almost at its end. "What does that mean?"

Ray stood up from the chair and went to the closet where she had seen his clothes hanging earlier; she carefully grabbed a white shirt from the closet and held it up in front of her.

"Ray, why can't you just tell me what the hell is going on!" Phil said, following her to the closet and watching her take one of his shirts from the rack. "What are you doing?"

She turned her back to him and before he knew what was happening he was staring at a pair of long black wings. Gone was the black shirt that she'd been wearing just a few minutes before. The wings looked as though they had once been very beautiful, but now it looked like there were parts missing or many feathers had been removed. Ray turned back to face him, using his shirt to cover herself. She closed her eyes and spread her wings as far as she could manage. She gasped in pain when they were almost fully extended and he could see two large black bands, one at the top of each wing, folding some of the feathers together and preventing her from fully extending them.

He watched her as she reach out and touch one of her own wings, allowing it to fold around her slightly. "Caleum means from Heaven," she explained, touching the feathers gently before looking up at him. "My wings were once white when I was an angel. But I loved the people here; I felt the need to be among them. I could have given up my wings and become what is known as a watcher and lived here on Earth among the humans, but I was very rebellious and never wanted to give up my wings. So I was cast out, I became one of The Fallen. I was allowed to keep my wings, but now they're black to signify my sin. Many of The Fallen became demons, but I never did. I wasn't evil, just… strong spirited, so I was also allowed to keep my gifts as a soul reader."

Coulson stared at her; it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He had seen some pretty extraordinary things, but nothing that could even come close to this. She was truly ethereal, black wings or not, it was nothing short of amazing. Without thinking he reached out a hand and gently touched one of her wings. There was a sharp intake of breath and he pulled away. "Do they hurt?"

Ray nodded, stroking the wing that she had carefully wrapped closer to her body. "My wings suffered more torture than my body." She said looking back at Coulson. "The one who kept me, wanted me to turn evil… to become his own personal demon."

"Who was it Ray? Who did these things to you?"

"Not today," she said, extending her wings again. "Do you think you can help me get the bands off? My wings won't heal until I free the rest of the feathers."

He stood straighter trying to get a closer look at the apparatus that was binding the top feathers of her wings. Ray finally knelt on the floor and allowed him to examine the rings more closely. When he stepped back the site before him took his breath away. An honest to god angel, kneeling in front of him, wings spread and surrounding her, head bent and black hair falling around her face. If he had not been a god fearing man already, he would have prayed for death then and there. Her beauty was physically painful. Fallen angel or not, she was the most amazing, beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He reached a hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her back to a standing position. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and touched her face. "Sorry," he said a little embarrassed at his own reaction to her. "I was just checking to make sure you were real."

"I'm real," she said, in barely a whisper. "I'm surprised you are."

He raised his eyebrows at her words. He wasn't quite sure what she meant by her statement, but for some reason, he thought she had just complimented him. "I think we should have Fitz take a look at those rings. I don't want to hurt you more by trying to get them off without knowing exactly what we're dealing with."

"Thank you, she said, trembling slightly. Showing someone else her wings meant exposing her weakness to another member of his team. She knew that Fitz would not deliberately hurt her. She had seen into his soul and he was one of the purest people this world had to offer. But there were always risks involved in revealing her secret. While she didn't exactly like the idea, she agreed with his assessment of the situation. She had enough pain in the past years to last her a life time, or a thousand. Ray allowed her wings to disappear again, her shirt back in place around her, and she handed the shirt she used to cover herself to Phil.

"So that thing you do with the clothes is actually your wings?" He asked, watching her again still in awe of the things he had just witnessed.

"It's another part of my abilities. I can normally turn the wings into any garment I choose, but when I show my wings… my true self, there are no clothes," Ray said, following him to the door. "That's also why the things I wear right now look a little drab and worn… my wings are in really bad shape."

He stopped short, just before reaching the door and faced her. "I'm really glad that Fitz gets to see this," he said shaking his head as he looked at her. "If no one else got to see I would swear that I had just gone off the deep end, talking about wings and angels. I went to Sunday school when I was a kid, but angels? Real angels?" He paused in his rant and chuckled softly. "I don't even know what to do with that. I'm not sure if I should tell Fury about you or if I should just keep this whole thing between my team. Level 8 or not, you don't belong on any index."

"What's a level 8?" Ray asked, watching him carefully.

"Highly classified, like you. I know now that we live in a world that's quickly filling up with the extraordinary. We call them Supers and some of them are not so super… but now to find out that there are real angels and demons… well that kind of changes the game."

"Not really," Ray said, touching his hand and letting him see the things that she had seen in his mind while he slept. "Super or villain, Angel or demon… it's all the same, don't you see?" She showed him the image of himself being stabbed with the scepter by the Asgardian Loki. "While you had once been ordinary, just a man, now you are something more. The reason you are something more is because other people believe that you are something more. Ask anyone on this team what they think of you, and I can tell you they do not think the things they do because you died and were brought back… they think the things they do because you were worthy of being brought back."

She broke the contact with him, his emotional reaction to her words was powerful and she needed to distance herself from him briefly. She lowered her gaze, not wanting to look at him. Ray knew this is why she had come to love the people of earth so much, because of people like the man before her now. The ones that swore they were never good enough for anything, but those around them knew their worth and would be willing to lay down their own lives.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" Coulson asked, watching her face very carefully. She looked up at him and once again, she managed to take his breath away.

"I do." Her conviction in those two words was almost palpable.

"I think you came here for a reason." He said quietly. "The team doesn't know it, but I was ready to just give up. I was ready to really go to Tahiti this time and become a beach bum, where no one knew who I was and where I could be free to live out the rest of my days anonymous and alone. I didn't want to bring the rest of them down and I was spiraling big time. But then I get this call from the one man that I never wanted to talk to again… my boss telling me he needed my help… with you. That image you showed me just now, when I was killed by the Asgardian… I told him before I died that he was going to lose the fight, because he lacked conviction. That's what happened to me, I lost my conviction for doing the job that I used to love, the job I was good at. In less than twenty four hours, you've helped me find some of that again. You have a very unique way of looking at things Ray, and I am a little torn about what to do with you, not that your mine to do anything with… but I really don't want Fury to take you away from us, add you to some top secret super index or whatever else it is they would do to someone like you."

"Thank you for saying someone… and not something." Ray replied, taking his hand again and allowing him to lead her back to the lab.

_/_

A/N:

So… what do you think? Use the little box to the right to tell me all about what ya think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun!_

Chapter 4

The lab was quiet, Fitz was busy with his machines, lost in his own thoughts and not paying attention to anything or anyone else in the lab. Simmons was absent, but Skye sat at the other scientist's work station, messing with her computer, enjoying the silence. It was nice that they could work together and not need to say anything, she thought as she typed out more commands on the keyboard. She had that kind of relationship with both Fitz and Simmons, Ward on the other hand was a different story. She felt awkward around him, like nothing she ever did would be good enough in his eyes. Not that it stopped her from trying, she would never give up the hope that one days she could break through the RoboWard exterior and really get to know the man under it all.

When the door to the lab opened, she pulled her feet off the counter top where they had been perched while she was relaxing with her computer and turned the chair toward the door. Coulson entered with the newcomer, who looked decidedly different than she had yesterday when Skye had first laid eyes on her. Now she looked clean, not as beaten and bloody as she had the previous day. She definitely looked more human.

"Hey there," Skye said standing up from the chair and setting her computer down on the counter. "So, you're Ray? We sorta met yesterday, but you wouldn't look at me or anything." Skye stuck out her hand and moved closer to the young woman that stood next to Coulson.

"Yes," Ray replied offering her hand to the other woman in greeting. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I was in shock from the fall."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but ok." The woman named Ray gave her a soft smile, as if she knew Skye, it almost gave her the creeps, but she shrugged it off. "So you're the top secret thing that we have to keep an eye on huh?" Skye dropped the woman's hand and stuck her hands in her pockets as she looked at her really carefully for the first time. "What's so top secret about you?"

Ray shrugged her shoulders and watched the girl watching her. It almost made her giggle the way Skye watched her as if trying to figure out all of her secrets with one look. It was the way Agent Ward had looked at her.

"Fitz," Coulson said from behind Ray. "I need your help with something."

The young scientist looked up from his gadgets realizing for the first time there were other people in the room. "Oh hello, sir; and… hello again Ray. What can I help you with?"

"Skye, I think it's time for you to leave." Coulson said, looking back at her with a serious glare.

"No," Ray said, suddenly. She had seen into the young woman's soul and knew how much she hated it when the rest of her team shut her out for one reason or another, she was either too young, or not to be trusted… but Ray trusted her completely and wanted her to stay. "I'd like Skye to stay with me if that's ok."

"Level 8," Coulson began but after seeing the look that Ray gave him, dropped the highly classified BS, they were a team, they might as well start by sharing everything that went on.

"Skye, could you do me a favor before we get started?" Ray approached the other woman when she nodded eagerly. I'll need something to cover myself with; do you by any chance have a strapless dress on the plane?"

Skye chuckled for a second. "I may be a hacker, but I'm a stylish one… I have a nice strapless bathing suit cover up. Does that work for you?"

"It does," Ray nodded.

"I'll be right back then." Skye left the lab and Ray knew the woman was thankful for being allowed to participate in whatever was going to happen.

"Agent May said we're going to be landing soon, to re-fuel and pick up a few supplies," Fitz said, returning most of his attention to the metal and wires that sat in front of him. Would it be possible for us to stay the night and maybe have a little R&R?"

"I'm not sure if that's going to be a good idea, with everything that's currently going on…" Coulson stopped speaking when Ray touched his arm. The look on her face told him all he needed to know. These were people, young and intelligent, they worked hard for him and they deserved some time to themselves to be people. "I'll have to think about it," he finally finished, still watching Ray as she smiled up at him.

Skye returned with the garment in her hands and Ray accepted it gratefully, sliding it over the clothes she was currently wearing, leaving the back of the cover up down much further than the front.

"So, what's this all about?" Skye asked, watching the girl in front of her put the garment on over her clothes.

"Fitz," I need you to take a look at something, I'd like to see if we can get these things off from her." Coulson's voice sounded serious and worried and Leo got up from his work station, coming closer to Ray and Skye.

"What things are you talking about Sir?"

"Remember that what you are about to see is highly classified. You cannot talk to anyone about this outside of the people on this plane, do I make myself clear?" Coulson said in his most official sounding tone. When the rest in attendance had agreed he looked back at Ray. "Whenever you're ready," he smiled softly at her and Ray knew that he could sense her fear.

Ray opened her arms a little and closed her eyes, the clothing she had been wearing disappeared and Skye gave a little squeak as Ray's wings appeared.

"Well, now," Fitz said, taking a step closer to her and smiling. "That's nifty!" Ray noticed his accent became thicker as his excitement grew. "This is definitely not something you see every day."

"Holy shit!" Skye managed as soon as she could speak again. "What the hell are you?"

"Later," Coulson barked at her. He pointed to the top of Ray's wings and then looked at Fitz. "Do you think you can get those off?"

Ray knelt down in front of the two of them so that they could get a better look at the apparatus that was banding her wings. Coulson pointing out different things he had noticed on his initial inspection. No one heard Jemma enter the lab until the tray of syringes and beakers she had been carrying hit the floor.

"Oh my!" She gasped, staring at the girl kneeling on the floor of the lab.

Ray looked up and smiled at her briefly. The secret was out now, there was no going back. All of them would know what she was by the end of the day; she just hoped she could trust them all to keep her secret and her whereabouts hidden. "Please don't be afraid Jemma," Ray said, still watching her while Phil and Leo returned their attention back to the rings on her wings.

"It's really cool, isn't it?" Leo asked over his shoulder, as he reached out to touch the wing that was closest to him.

Phil grabbed his hand before he could make contact. "They hurt her right now, that's why we need the rings off, so her wings can heal."

"The rest of my body too." Ray added, looking down at her legs that were still covered with deep purple and black bruises, some of the stab wounds and cuts were also starting to throb again too.

"Wow," was all Jemma was able to say as she came to stand next to Skye.

"Wicked… right?" Skye said to Jemma as she watched the two men examine the bands on the wings.

"Not wicked…" Jemma stammered, still awe struck by the site before her. "Isn't she … an Angel? So that would make it impossible for her to be wicked… in any way… "

Skye laughed at her friend. "Totally not what I meant."

Ray looked up at the two of them, deciding that she needed to do something while Leo and Phil were busy trying to figure out how to free her. "I was an angel once," She began, wanting them to hear the story from her. "I became one of the Fallen, cast out because of my rebellious nature strong will." I've been living here among the people of Earth, hiding my true self for a very long time." It was the short revised version of the truth, but it would answer at least some of their questions for now.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen before." Leo said finally, taking a step back. "Definitely alien."

"Can't we cut through it or something?" Phil asked, still looking at the rings carefully.

"Not with any certainty that it won't cause her harm."

Ray hung her head, feeling the defeat wash over her. If she wasn't able to get them off, then she would be as good as dead, and perhaps so would the people that were helping her.

"Who put the rings on you, Ray?" Coulson asked, squatting down beside her. "Maybe if we knew who did this, we would know who might be able to get them off."

"It was the titan, Thanos. He had lost the services of one of his best henchmen… the Other, so he went looking for the Fallen, knowing that most of us were more than just strong spirited or rebellious. Most of the Fallen became demons for a reason, they were very evil but at the same time their very evil nature made them hard to control and quite unpredictable. Then he found me. I have no idea how or why… but he found me and took me. I was tortured for a very long time… until I finally managed to save up enough of my power to disappear. Thanos had no idea that it was one of my abilities; I always attempted to keep my powers secret from him. That was when I fell back to earth; I lost the ability to fly so all I could do was fall.

Phil had his phone out and was dialing a number as he listened to her speak. He listened for a minute, holding the small phone to his ear. "This is Coulson. I'm going to need a big favor, but I figure since you had me brought back from the dead, you own me a really big favor." He was silent for a second before continuing. "I need the Asgardian brought back to earth. It has to do with the 084 you charged me with. No questions now, but I need Loki here as soon as you can possibly manage it, and make sure he's controlled. Now that you've gone through all the trouble to bring me back from the dead, I don't need him deciding to stab me with something again." He hung up the phone and looked at the group staring back at him.

"Thanos and the Other were the ones that made the deal with Loki, they get the tesseract, he gets to rule earth. It didn't work out so well for either side it appears, but maybe if we're lucky he'll know how to get those bands off your wings." Phil explained. "We have to do something."

"I don't like it," Ray said, standing once again to face him. "It's too dangerous, he is too unpredictable." She took his hand while the others looked on. "I don't want you to do this for me. Let's try to cut them off first." She shivered remembering the image of the Asgardian from Phil's memories.

"We don't know what kind of magic is in those things, it could seriously hurt you if we aren't careful. This is the only way." Phil replied, lowering his voice. She could see the real concern written on his face and she knew no matter what she said, he would do whatever it took to release her from her bonds. The gesture touched her heart, a little too much.

"We're going to need back up," The voice came from the doorway of the lab. They had once again been so involved in the ongoing conversation in the lab that no one had even sensed Ward approach. "It may be time to call up some of your Avenger friends if we're really considering dealing with Loki to free her from… whatever the hell those are." He gestured to her wings. "Impressive span by the way," he smiled at Ray.

"You're all insane." May stepped out around Ward and scowled at the group in the lab, arms folded across her chest. "But I've got a debt to pay that Asgardian asshole, so I'm good with bringing him here." She glanced at Coulson and nodded once, almost too small of a movement for anyone else to catch, but Ray saw it clear as day.

"So now that you've all seen what Ray really is, if you want to bow out now, no one is going to think any less of you," Coulson addressed the group now as their superior, their leader. He was attempting to give them a way out, especially the younger members of the team. "This is going to be extremely dangerous, we all know how things went the last time Loki was on Earth, but hopefully we can make sure he is controlled this time. Just in case, every one of you should be prepared for the worst to happen."

"We're a team," Skye replied, moving forward and standing close to Ray. "I for one, believe that she is worth setting free and I'll do everything I can to see this through. I know we just met her, and none of us owe her anything, but I feel in my soul that this is the right thing to do. So… I'm in… all the way in." She took Ray's hand in her own and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Thank you," Ray said to the young woman holding her hand. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah, yeah," May said, giving them a sarcastic grin. "Should we all hold hands and start chanting or something?"

"If it would make you feel better, May. We can do that." Ray shot the sarcasm back at the more stoic agent, giving her an award winning smile, causing the other woman to laugh a little.

"I'm glad to see you speak my language."

"Sarcasm, it's just one more service I offer…" Ray smiled.

Phil pulled out his phone again, realizing his little band of misfits were going to unite for the remarkable woman that stood in the middle of them all now, her wings still tucked close to her back; no longer feeling the need to hide her true form. She answered questions when they asked her and even allowed Fitz to touch one of the black wings after making him promise to be very gentle. He could feel her keeping track of him as he moved a little further away from the group to have some privacy while he made his call; the feeling of her watching him made him shudder involuntarily. He wouldn't lie to himself about the way Ray made him feel, not just needed, but wanted. It had been a hell of a long time since he had felt truly wanted. He was still watching her as he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." The voice on the other end of the phone did not seem happy to be getting this call.

"It's been awhile, Mr. Stark," Phil said quietly into the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Agent Coulson."

There was a pause before the voice on the other end replied, "Phil Coulson's dead."

"Surprise." Phil smiled, unable to help himself. He knew none of the Avengers were supposed to know he was alive, but he needed help and the first name that came to mind was Tony Stark. The second person he wanted to have his back could only be contacted by Tony Stark, he was sure of it.

""No shit!" Stark said sounding more than a little surprised. "I guess I shouldn't be so shocked that you're still alive. So how the hell are ya? How was heaven… or hell?"

"It was great," Phil replied, not allowing the sarcasm in Stark's voice to grate on him too much. "I need a favor."

"Of course you do," Stark chuckled. "Back from the dead and already making demands. When are you going to be here?"

"First thing tomorrow." Phil replied, not even really sure where they were at that moment. "I need you to contact Banner, I'll need him on this too.

"I'm guessing this is going to get ugly?" Stark asked, the excitement in his voice was that of a kid on Christmas.

"It could get real ugly real fast," Coulson said his voice barely audible. "I've just asked Fury to bring Loki back to Earth."

"Exsqeeze me?" The shock in Stark's voice was almost comical. "Why? Did you forget to bring your brain home with you from the trip to the other side?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow," He wanted to get off the phone, and get back to Ray. "I'll call you with a time."

"Don't bother, just drop by the tower. I'll be here all day."

"Make sure Banner gets the invite." Phil said before hanging up the phone.

_/_

The plane landed just long enough to refuel before they were back in the air again, Coulson promising the crew that as soon as this whole mess was over they would all be due for a long weekend of R&R.

They all spent the afternoon and evening making plans for the next day, and for when Fury would bring Loki to them. It was a scary proposition but as Phil watched the woman sitting next to him as they discussed the coming events he knew he had made the right decision. She had gone back to her human form, wings hidden safely as the clothes she wore. It still amazed him the things she could do; it amazed him the way she made him feel about himself and about his newly granted lease on life. She moved slightly, leaning more against him as they sat together on the sofa, eating pizza and talking with the others. Every now and then she would rest her hand on his arm, or smile at him and he would shiver, He tried to control it, but every time it happened, it seemed to take him by surprise. She was affecting him… profoundly. There wasn't really any other way to explain it, he thought to himself as he sat watching her talk to Skye and Jemma again. He gave up trying to control his reaction to her, and just went with it. She was an angel after all, or she had been one once… he had an excuse for reacting to her this way.

Ray yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "It's getting late," she said, looking over at him.

Now his heart did skip a beat. He had a feeling this was about to get awkward. The previous night, she had been terrified half to death and not talking to any of them, so he had allowed her to sleep in his room. Tonight, the entire team was sitting around the common area, except for May who was busy in the cockpit. He had no idea what he would say to her if she asked to stay with him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her no.

"I think you had a blanket and pillow for me last night." She said smiling at him, she had seen into his soul again and knew he was uncomfortable. "I'll take it now if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He got up from the sofa and made his way back to his office, grabbing the blanket and pillow from the floor next to his desk where he'd left it the previous night. He hadn't bothered to tidy up his quarters today there had been far too much going on. He realized part of him was a little bummed that she had decided she wanted to sleep on the couch in the common area. The other part of him was glad she had spared him the embarrassment of not being able to tell her no.

The rest of the team had already gone to their bunks when he brought the blanket back to her and set them on the end of the couch. He watched as she managed to transform her jeans and long sleeved tee into shorts and a tank top. The transformation, while amazing, allowed him to see the dark bruises and wounds that still covered parts of her body. It was easier for him to look at her when those things were covered; seeing them filled him with a rage he didn't knew he possessed. She went to him as he laid the pillow and blanket down and quickly kissed him on the cheek before stepping back again.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. You don't have to go through with this you know. I'm not comfortable with any of you risking your lives for me. While I want the bands off, I really wish there were another way that didn't involve all of you being in danger."

"And that's why we're so willing to do it." Phil smiled at her. She crawled quickly under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. Her blue and black curls spread out over the white pillow case. He had to look away from her quickly, fighting the urge to go to her and kiss her… a real kiss, not just a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Rayvenne." He said as he turned to go.

Ray watched him as he left the room and she reached up and turned off the light above her head. "Good night Coulson," she said watching him leave the small room.

_/_

More than an hour had passed since he'd left her on the couch; sleep refused to come for him and he tossed and turned trying desperately to find a comfortable spot on the bed. He had just rolled onto his side when he heard the door open; he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard the door close again and a second later he felt the mattress shift behind him.

"I can't sleep either," Ray said, wrapping her arms around him.

Coulson rolled over onto his back and allowed her to snuggle closer to his side, laying her head against his chest. He put his arm around her and just lay there for a few minutes, feeling her shake. "Did you get scared?" He finally asked, feeling a sense of relaxation come over him as she made herself comfortable in his embrace.

"Cold," she said, wrapping her legs around him now in an attempt to get them warm. "Trying to heal is hard work; the rest of my body isn't real good at holding heat right now."

His mind was busy thinking of several ways to keep her body warm when he remembered she could read him like a book. Now she was giggling. "This probably isn't the best idea," he said glad it was dark in the room so she couldn't see the embarrassment on his face. "It's not appropriate."

"It's perfectly appropriate," Ray said wrapping her arms a little tighter around his waist. "I'm not one of your team… at least not in the way that would make this inappropriate. I feel safe with you, and that is something I have missed; I haven't felt safe in a very long time. When you left me out there, it felt wrong, I tried to fight it, but I ended up here anyway. It's much warmer in here too." She smiled, tucking her feet under his legs.

He wasn't going to make her leave. The truth was this was what he had been hoping for since he'd laid in the bed to try to get some sleep. He wondered silently if that was why she had come to him.

Almost as soon as he thought it she answered him. "I knew you wouldn't tell me no, but I came in here because I wanted to be close to you. It was a win-win situation." She rose up on her elbow to look at him. "Now rest your mind, we have a lot to do tomorrow." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before laying her head back against his chest.

Sleep claimed them within minutes.

_/_

A/N:  
This was a long chapter and while I apologize for the length, there was so much I had to try to get in to this one. This Chapter is dedicated to the infinite patience of NCISRookie33, who wanted desperately for me to post a chapter with Skye in it! LOL Here you are :o). Now that little box to the right of your screen is begging to be filled up with your thoughts on this chapter… Don't fight it, write it!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S. is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun!_

Chapter Five

Ray sat with the others, watching them eat their breakfasts and talking while she silently drank her orange juice and picked at some dry toast. The morning on the outside of the plane was clear and sunny. Inside however was another story. Everyone was slightly on edge about the upcoming events and the mood was decidedly a dark one.

"Wow," Skye said, moving closer to Ray and lowering her voice. "There's certainly a rain cloud of doom over everyone this morning." It now seemed as though Skye was the one that could read souls, having read hers almost perfectly.

Ray just shrugged slightly as she watched Coulson talking to Ward. Apparently having Loki brought back to Earth was not going to take as long as expected and the two agents were planning for his arrival at Stark Tower.

"So, I couldn't sleep last night," Skye said lowering her voice even more. "I came back out to the lounge to talk to you, but you were gone." Ray looked away from Coulson and finally met Skye's gaze. The other woman was smiling at her. "Care to share where you went?"

Ray smiled back and her cheeks colored slightly. "I got cold," she paused to gauge the hacker's reaction to her words.

"I knew it, you snuck into bed with Coulson, didn't you?" Skye whispered her smile growing as she spoke the words.

"I didn't sneak… I just went," Ray protested. "I got cold and I felt wrong and alone, I couldn't sleep, so I thought maybe I would sleep better with him. Turns out he couldn't sleep either, so it worked out ok."

"I bet it worked out just fine." Skye waggled her eyebrows then laughed softly as she watched Ray's face turn a deeper shade of red.

"It wasn't like that I swear," Ray replied blushing furiously now at the insinuation. "It was a comfort thing." She stopped speaking all together when she realized she was making the whole thing sound like something it wasn't.

"Can you even," Skye paused, not really sure how to continue. "You know, do the whole sex thing?"

"I have all the same equipment you do Skye," Ray said, still blushing. "The only difference for me is that I'm not able to reproduce, you know, have children."

"Yeah, I know what reproduce means." Skye laughed again a little too loud this time, drawing the attention of the others in the room.

"What about this is funny?" Coulson asked, almost glaring at Skye.

"We were just discussing anatomy, how Ray is different from us. Turns out she isn't so different." Skye looked pointedly at Coulson, waiting for a reaction. "She's got all the same parts as a human female. I just thought it was interesting, she was rather embarrassed by the whole discussion and I thought her reaction was pretty funny.

"Leave her alone, Skye," Coulson said, his face remaining serious.

"No, its fine," Ray interjected. "She was just curious about our similarities." Ray reached under the table and gave Skye's leg a good pinch.

"Wheels down in ten." May's voice came over the intercom system of the bus.

"This is it people," Coulson said to the group. "We're as ready as we'll ever be." He went to sit beside Ray as everyone else left the area to prepare for landing. "How are you feeling about all this?" he asked resting his hand close to hers on the table top.

Ray closed the tiny distance between their limbs, letting her arm rest against his. "Like you said, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Just do me a favor?" She asked looking up at him briefly.

"And what's that?"

"Don't do anything stupid, nothing that's going to get you dead… okay?" She finally let her fingers brush the back of his hand.

"I'll certainly do my best," he replied, trying to smile though his doubt.

_/_

The team entered Stark Tower and made their way to the top set of floors where Stark housed the research and development for Stark Industries. The building was clean and bright with many windows letting in the sunshine. There was a disembodied voice that announced their presence to Stark, but it took a few minutes for him to arrive in the room where they waited.

'Hey," Stark said entering the reception area on the very top floor of the tower. He went to Coulson, shaking his hand vigorously. "Glad to see you, alive and… you know."

Behind Stark, stood another man, watching them all from a distance before finally getting closer to Coulson and also shaking his hand. "Tried the whole death thing and decided it wasn't for you?" Banner asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I figured I better come back so I could keep an eye on all of you." Phil replied, allowing the taller man to pull him into a brief bro hug.

"So what's this all about?" Stark asked, looking at the rest of the team as if just realizing they were in the room. "Why in the name of all that's holy would you want the psycho brought back here?"

"What we're about to tell you is highly classified." Coulson looked at Stark and Banner, his hands folded across his chest.

"Yeah yeah, Coulson," Stark said waving his hand in dismissal. "Just get on with it."

Skye stepped forward with Rayvenne, holding her hand because she had been shaking almost uncontrollably since they'd left the plane and made their way to Stark tower. "This is Ray," Skye said, to the two who didn't know her already.

"Really, do you two come as a set?" Stark asked, clearly not caring who they were.

"She was brought to us by Fury, who asked that we keep an eye on her. She apparently had been through quite an ordeal and was tortured and held prisoner by a very serious titan, whose hope was to turn her into a demon." Coulson explained, moving to stand closer to Ray. He knew she was terrified of this whole thing; the last thing she wanted to do was reveal herself to any more people, no matter who the people may be. "The very same titan that was promised the tesseract in exchange for an army that would help one very seriously disturbed Asgardian rule Earth."

"Well that sort of explains why you wanted Loki brought back to earth… maybe," Banner said watching the girl named Ray. "She looks absolutely terrified."

"This isn't easy for her." Skye's voice rose slightly, she sounded more defensive than she meant to. "She was tortured for a very long time."

"Ok," Banner raised his hands in a show of peace. "So why do you need Loki here?"

"We're hoping he may be able to help her." Coulson went to stand in front of Ray, talking in a low tone to only her now. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. "We're all right here with you, and I can vouch for these two, you're completely safe."

Ray nodded. She had thought ahead, knowing at some point in this adventure, she would have to change into her true form; she wore the cover up that Skye had given her the previous day.

"Rayvenne is one of the Fallen," Coulson said turning back to the two men who were still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "She used to be an angel…"

"Holy shit, I need a drink!" Stark said, putting is hand over his mouth. Coulson knew that Ray had already revealed her wings by the tone of Stark's voice. To his surprise Banner said nothing, just stood very still, as if in awe of what he was seeing before him now.

"That never get's old," Fitz said, smiling at Ray's wings. "You see," he moved forward in front of Ray now and pointed to the bands at the tops of her wings. "She was banded by Thanos, much like a bird would be banded to prevent flight while in captivity. I've looked them over and used some of my equipment to try and get a read on them, but I've got nothing. We're hoping that the Asgardian will have an idea how to get them off."

"You can… uh… fly?" Banner said, finally speaking to Ray.

"I used to be able to fly, but ever since these… I can't." She paused looking to the people closest to her for the ok to continue. When Skye nodded at her she continued. "When I was finally able to escape from Thanos, I literally fell back to earth from whatever celestial rock he held me on. It hurt."

"Did you get those from the fall?" Bruce asked motioning to her cuts and bruises before putting his glasses on and stepping closer to her.

"No, those were from the torture. Thanos is very creative. I can't heal completely until my wings are free and also allowed to heal." Ray stopped speaking letting her gaze drift to the man that refused to come anywhere near her.

"Stark, are you interested in taking a look at these bands?" Coulson asked curiosity evident on his features and in his tone.

"Nope," Stark replied pouring himself a drink from the bar. "I'll just stay right here."

Banner chuckled getting a closer look at the bands himself.

"What's the joke?" Ward asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Stark just realized he isn't God." Banner replied, tossing a glance in the direction of the other man. "Heaven and hell never really figured into his lifestyle, although, I've been telling him for some time now that he's going straight to hell."

"And I've told you that it'll be like an episode of Cheers for me if I do end up in hell… everyone will know my name." Stark replied, lifting his glass in a silent toast before taking another drink.

"You need to stay sober," Coulson reminded him.

"I'm not sure about sober, but in the suit wouldn't hurt." Banner replied, removing his glasses and taking a few steps back. "I think you've all come to the right conclusion. Those are definitely powered by something not from here; I would dare use the word magical to describe them."

Outside of the large windows that faced the city, the sky became very dark, and storm clouds now completely covered the sky that had just minutes ago been blue.

"Oh shit," Stark said again and went to the attached room where his most current suit was held and began the preparation to don the mechanism.

"What's going on?" Skye asked watching the clouds move quickly across the skyline, a crack of thunder made her cry out involuntarily.

May took a step closer to Skye and whispered in her ear. "Thor." Then she stepped back smiling and gave a slow nod to the younger girl.

"Awesome!" Skye smiled back, true excitement on her face now. "This just got real!"

"Not really," Coulson said, standing very close to Ray once again. "He's the one bringing Loki."

There was a bolt of lightning and a second later two figures were standing together on the balcony of the tower.

Coulson put his arm around Ray's waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling the tension coming off her in waves.

"I'm so vulnerable like this," she whispered in his ear, while she watched Banner and Stark now in his suit greet the Asgardian.

Thor entered the room with his brother by his side, and not in chains, everyone seemed to realize this almost at the same time. "Why isn't he restrained?" Coulson asked his voice raised now.

"He will not cause anyone here any harm," Thor replied. "You have my word." He gave a greeting to Phil while the others watched his brother closely, appearing skeptical of his promise.

While introductions were being made and the story related to the newcomers, Ray stood very still next to Coulson, watching the other Prince of Asgard just as he watched her.

"Talk of mythical creatures." Loki finally spoke above the rest of the voices in the room. "So the Fallen do exist. Did you bring your unicorn with you as well my lovely?"

"You know very well Asgardian that unicorns do not exist in this realm." Ray lifted her chin defiantly at him.

Everyone in the room suddenly fell silent watching the two of them address each other.

"Thanos attempted to make you his play thing, did he?" Loki asked, taking a step closer to her. Phil pulled her against his side and took a step back. Noticing the man standing so close to the Fallen, Loki addressed him. "I'm glad that you were not adversely affected from the scepter to the back. I'm afraid I may have been out of my mind during our last meeting." He bowed his head slightly in Phil's direction.

"Can you help her?" Coulson asked, wanting to get the over with as quickly as possible. Being in the same room with Loki was making him sick.

"I will have to approach her." Loki replied, smiling an enthusiastic smile.

"It's all right Phil," Ray said, pulling away from him slightly. To Loki she held out her hand. "Take my hand first."

"You are a soul reader as well?" He asked, putting his hand in hers and sounding almost impressed by her. "No wonder Thanos wanted you so badly. You would have made an excellent demon."

Ray held his hand and read his soul. He was damaged; there was no doubt about that. She instantly felt empathy for the broken man before her now; feeling he was unworthy of anything. So he used his sarcastic attitude to exude confidence and an uncaring nature. But he cared, he cared a lot, but he wouldn't show it. Finally Ray released his hand and nodded at him, giving him a soft smile. Without another thought or worry, she knelt before him so that he could see her wings, putting herself at his mercy.

Loki was silent as he watched her read him. Her smile told him she knew what was in his heart, but he also knew she wouldn't draw attention to it now. Then she knelt before him and extended her wings as far as she could, allowing him to see the bands that rested at the tops of them. That she would put herself in such a vulnerable position before him took him by surprise.

Banner, Stark, Ward and Coulson were next to her in seconds after her knees were on the ground. "It's ok," she explained, looking up at the four of them, standing so close. "I don't think he'll hurt me."

"I have no intention of hurting you my dear." Loki said, looking at the bands with interest. "If Thanos wants you, I am not the one that you should fear." He touched one of the rings gently before stepping back from her. "I believe I can help you, the magic seems simple enough."

"Get on with it," Coulson said, not able to take another second of having Ray this close to danger. No matter what she had seen in Loki when she read his soul, he hated her being this close to him.

"You were wise to not attempt to remove them yourself." Loki said, speaking now to Coulson. "He would have found her instantly if you attempted to remove them by any barbaric means."He lightly touched the ring with the tip of his finger and it fell away, then he moved to the second ring and preformed the magic again with the same result."I'll attempt to send the bands to another realm where he won't be able to trace them; it will at the very least buy you some time to heal." He picked up the bands and they disappeared. "You will need to remain hidden from him, or kill him. You must know by now that if he truly wants you he will never stop searching for you."

"How have you managed to stay hidden?" Ray asked, standing again. She almost instantly began to feel healthier and stronger now that the bands were gone. She moved her wings carefully feeling the freedom that she had not been able to feel in longer than she could believe.

Loki smiled at her. "My magic protects me." It was a simple explanation and Ray decided not to press the matter. She doubted he would elaborate even if she did think it wise to ask.

"Thank you, I am in your debt." Ray said, as she approached him carefully and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before once again stepping back and allowing her wings to fully extend, it hurt, but the pain was gratifying. She had won, for now.

"Be careful," Loki said, turning toward his brother and indicating it was time to go. "I may take you up on that one day." He turned back to her briefly, smiling and bowing in her direction.

They were gone a few seconds later.

"Asgardian's are totally hot," Skye said, looking to May for confirmation once the two had disappeared with another round of thunder and lightning. May smiled and nodded back at her.

"That did not go at all like I thought it would," Banner's voice sounded full of disbelief that the tower was still standing and no one had made any attempts against anyone else's life. "That was almost boring."

"I can't believe I stayed sober for that." Stark agreed, lifting the face plate of the suit.

"Well I for one am glad he behaved himself," Ward chimed in, shaking Banner's hand. "It's a real honor to meet you."

Coulson remained quiet, watching Ray. He hadn't liked the way she had kissed the Asgardian, even if it was on the cheek; he didn't like it at all. He realized he was thinking about taking a scepter to the God of Mischief when Ray touched his arm, startling him out of his dark thoughts.

She smiled at him, wrapping her arm through his. "I had to thank him," She said softly, close to his ear.

"You didn't have to kiss him." The words were out of his mouth before he'd even thought better of saying them. What Ray had said about him was true; he did wear his heart on his sleeve.

"It was a friendly gesture of thanks, it didn't mean anything."

"You're right," he replied, taking his arm away from her. "You don't have to explain anything to me anyway, it's not like you owe me anything."

"I owe you everything," Ray said, preventing him from walking away from her. "I'm free from those bands because of you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here, Loki wouldn't have been brought here and I wouldn't be free right now."

"Let's not talk about this now. I think your fan club wants some time with you." Coulson moved away from her to allow the rest of the team time to talk to her. He moved slowly away from the group and went to sit at the bar where Stark was pouring himself another drink. He had already removed the cumbersome suit and was now back in his jeans and Henley.

"Is she your new charity case?" Stark asked, pouring a drink for Phil.

"Not exactly," He drank the drink down in one swallow, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat. "She's just incredibly different."

"I see that," Stark said, visibly suppressing a shiver as he looked at the girl in the white dress and black wings that stood in the center of the room with the rest of the group. Banner was interrogating her for information about her existence prior to coming to earth.

"You don't like her?" It wasn't a question, more of a statement, but Coulson was still waiting for an answer none the less.

"And you do." Stark replied, watching the other man carefully. "You more than like her."

"I just met her and I wanted to help her if I could." It was a lame answer, but Coulson didn't want to get into this now. "Why don't you like her?" He finally asked, taking the second drink that had been offered.

"It's creepy, black wings and all." Stark paused, taking another drink himself, never taking his eyes off the girl in his tower. "It's really not natural. I would rather see beings coming out of a hole in the sky, than think there really is a God, or a devil… it's creepy." The last phrase was a repeat of his first one.

"Even if you don't like the thought, it's still out there, Stark," Coulson replied, setting his glass on the bar and going back to his team. It was time to get Ray back to the bus.

_/_

A/N: I wasn't as thrilled with this chapter as I thought I would be. I wanted Loki to be more like he was in TTDW, but at the same time, be his pissy little self. It also turned out that while I was writing this, my Stark muse decided he does not like Ray… for reason's explained in this chapter. I had not planned on that and while he did what was asked of him, he would rather have had Loki take Ray with him. Anyway, **Please… **tell me what you thought of this chapter and seriously… should I continue this or give it up? The little box to the right needs words in order to make it happy :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun! Second disclaimer for the use of the song Porcelain by Moby in the first part of this chapter, again, I own nothing, just really liked the song for…well you'll see…_

Chapter Six

The day had been totally messed up. Even though everything had happened almost too perfectly and the outcome had been the best possible outcome, it was still totally messed up. They had made their way back to the bus after bidding farewell to two of the Avengers, and now everyone was silent, every one lost in his or her own thoughts. Ray felt like she was going to come undone if she didn't get rid of some of her pent up energy. Her body was healing quickly now and her magical abilities were coming back to her as well. She had sat in the back of the SUV on the way back from Stark Tower conjuring small flowers and giving them to Skye, Jemma and Leo when they came out right.

Now she felt like she was going to literally explode with energy and excitement. She hadn't realized it was going to be like this when she was finally free. Ray knew she had to keep herself hidden for the most part, no flying in broad daylight once her wings were strong enough, but she needed to do something to work off some of this energy before she did something monumentally stupid to draw unwanted attention to herself.

She made her way through the large plane, exploring here and there before she finally came to the training room. Ray looked around interested in some of the workout equipment and thinking maybe a good workout was just what she needed in order to burn off some of the excitement inside her. Nothing in the room looked quite right to her, until she found the sound system. Ray nodded to herself, smiling broadly as she checked out the music available for her listening pleasure.

She chose a few tracks and added them to a playlist of her own creation still smiling as she used her ability of transformation and changed her clothing into a pair of tight black shorts and a tight black tank top. None of the equipment was quite what she needed though and looking around to make sure she was completely alone, she conjured a golden pole that ran from ceiling to floor in the middle of the large room. Before she had been captured, she had a friend that told her that there was no work out in the world like pole dancing and the woman had been right.

Ray had originally befriended the woman to keep her safe from a serial killer in the Los Angeles area. Once Ray had read the woman's soul she knew the dancer was destined for greater things and would need her protection.

Starting the music slower so she could stretch Ray chose a simple song from the play list and began to stretch out her neck and shoulders as well as her legs and arms. The large bruises and cuts that had been there just hours before were almost completely faded now. It felt good to be moving her muscles like this after so long without any form of proper exercise.

Once her muscles were completely warmed up, Ray changed the music to something with more of a beat, still starting out slowly, she didn't want to reinjure her weakened muscles. She chose Porcelain by Moby as her first song and began making her way around the pole, circling it and let her body become accustomed to the beat as well as the feeling of the pole in her hands. She swung carefully around the pole a few times, with her feet still safely on the floor, after a minute, she'd gotten up the courage and lifted her legs from the floor and wrapped them carefully around the pole, using her inner thighs to grip the thin metal tightly as she spun in slow lazy circles. Before long, her confidence level grew and she let go of the bar with her hands, allowing her upper body to fall back away from the pole, letting her legs do all the work. The beat of the music was perfect for the slow circles her body was making on the bar as she sat back up and took a hold of it again with her hands, and allowing her legs to come away from the bar, straight out to either side of her torso in a split before coming to rest on her feet once again. She readjusted the hold she had on the pole before slowly turning her entire body upside down, holding on to the bar with just her hands and allowing one leg to hook around the bar well above her head, the slow circles continued as she let go of the bar and held herself with just the bar behind one of her knees, the other leg out behind her inverted body. She moved her body carefully, putting the pole between her legs again as she hung upside down, putting both legs straight over her head, almost as if she were folding herself in half, then she carefully grabbed one of her legs and then let the other fall back in another split. The work out she was getting was amazing, she could feel her muscles protesting the entire time, but it was a good protest, and this was just what she had needed to calm her mind and her body after the excitement of the day. It was the little things like this she had missed while she was being held prisoner by the titan, and of course the friendships she had been able to form with the team on the plane had helped her adjustment from captivity. It seemed almost impossible that she had only met them all a few days ago.

As she spun in slow lazy circles around the pole, her mind returned to Phil and his reaction to her kissing Loki on the cheek, she knew he had feelings for her and she had to admit to herself that she had not done anything to deter those feelings because she wanted to return the feelings. Ray knew it wasn't going to be that easy with Coulson though, he may wear his heart on his sleeve, but he wasn't going to give it to just anyone, not after everything he had been through. Good thing she was patient.

_/_

Fitz working in the lab when movement on one of the security monitors set up throughout the plane had caught his eye. The screen itself was split into eight different screens all showing different areas of the bus, the one with the movement was coming from the training room. He made the screen larger by focusing just on that one particular camera and his mouth went dry.

"Oh for the love of god," He murmured as he continued to watch the screen before him.

"What are you going on about?" Ward asked, taking the gun Fitz had been working on from the younger mans hands and followed his gaze to the security screens. "Wow," Ward said, putting the gun down on the table and trying to get a better look at what was going on in the training room. "How is she even able stay upright? Never mind, now she's upside down."

"Are you two actually working or watching cartoons again?" Coulson asked, coming into the lab and pushing the two of them aside. He looked at the screen and his eyes grew wide. "I wasn't aware that we had installed a pole in the training room." He was surprised his mouth was still able to form words while watching Ray on the small screen. She appeared to be hanging on to the pole with just one leg and he thought he may just pass out.

"We're going directly to hell for watching this." Fitz said, still unable to take his eyes off the screen.

"I'll take hell." Grant too was still watching. "I'll happily take hell."

"What are the three of you gawking at?" Skye asked, peering over Fitz shoulder trying to get a better look. "Seriously guys?" She asked when she finally was able to see the security monitor.

It wasn't until Ray did a full split, upside down in midair while still slowly circling the pole that Coulson turned the security monitor off completely. "I'll be back." He said, stepping away from the table with a most uncomfortable look about him.

"I'm not going to miss this," Skye said, waiting just a few seconds before taking off behind Coulson to the training room.

Ward and Fitz looked at each other for a fraction of a second before they too followed Skye, grabbing Jemma as they went. Nobody should miss getting to see whatever was going on in the training room in person.

"Where are we going?" Jemma asked, sounding miffed at being taken away from her microscope. "I was in the middle of something."

"This is going to be worth it, Jemma." Fitz explained in a little too much detail what they had just witnessed in the training room and Coulson's reaction to what they had seen.

"I've heard its wonderful exercise," Jemma replied when they'd finished the short version of the pole dancing story.

They all arrived at the training room slightly behind Coulson and stood back a ways from the door where they could all still see and hear everything that went on in the room, but would not be immediately spotted by their superior.

"What are you all doing out here?" May asked, punching some commands for the auto pilot into her tablet before looking up at the rest of the team.

"Ray was … ah… pole dancing in the training room and well we were watching on the security monitor, Coulson left to come down here, so we thought we'd check out the excitement." Fitz was the only one that dared explain. Ward was too busy being worried about May kicking their asses for being so… male.

"Really?" May asked, her interest peaked. "When did we have the pole installed? I've heard it's great for core strength."

"See!" Jemma said in a hushed tone to the rest of the group. "I told you!"

Coulson approached Ray still feeling very uncomfortable as the song finished and she slowly lowered herself to the floor. "That was interesting," he said, not sure what else he should say.

"It's a great work out." Ray replied, blushing slightly at having been caught. She used a nearby towel to wipe her hands and face. "It's been a while since I've been able to work out like that."

"You were a pole dancer?" Phil asked, almost astounded.

"No way!" Ray replied, laughing a little. "I would never have the nerve to do that in front of people!"

"Well, that's the thing." Coulson looked at his hands and then back to her. "There are security cameras all over this plane, and there happens to be one right above where you were just now."

Ray looked up and sure enough there was a small black globe in the ceiling right next to where the pole was. "Oh man!"

"Yeah," Phil said, smiling a little awkwardly at her.

"How much did you see?" Ray asked, a little embarrassed.

"Well I got to see about half, but I think Fitz and Ward were able to see a little more than that."

"Seriously?" Her face was beat red now. She had been okay with the viewing if it had been just Coulson, in fact the thought made her stomach do a little flip, but in a good way. But having the others see her as well, it was just too embarrassing to contemplate.

"It's ok," Skye said from the door of the training room. "You were amazing. Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

"Me too," Jemma said coming to stand next to Skye.

"I'd be up for a few lessons myself," May added, also coming into the room now, causing Coulson to do a double take as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"There is no benefit from learning something like that." Ward came into the room now, arms folded as he slid back into his Robo-Ward persona.

"Really?" Ray asked, folding her own arms across her chest now, looking at Ward briefly before giving Coulson a wink. "You really think there is no benefit to learning something like pole dancing?"

"Aside from the sexual aspect of the exercise, no." Ward continued to give her his nonchalant, 'I'm an oh so strong warrior' look.

"Care to test that?" Ray asked, taking a few steps closer to Ward. Her movements were that of one schooled in ballet, like she was dancing instead of walking now. Her slow graceful movements should have told Ward to drop it, but of course he did not.

"I could beat you within seconds, as long as you don't use magic of course." His smugness made her laugh.

"I'll take that bet." Ray moved back to the center of the mat where she had conjured her pole. The rest of the team had gathered around her in a sort of semicircle, and Ray waved her hand, quickly making the pole disappear. Ward moved forward to the center of the mat as well, standing next to Ray.

Before giving the okay to begin the humiliation, Ray approached Coulson, playfully tugging at his tie as she smiled up at him. "I'll need to borrow this." She said, giving him a wicked grin. He was so awestruck by her voice and smile that all he could do was simply nod his agreement.

She quickly undid his tie, and gave him another wink before she turned away from him to face Grant.

She held one end of the tie in each of her hands and held it out taught in front of her. "Come at me soldier boy," She taunted preparing herself for his attack.

Grant attempted to strike at her, throwing a one handed punch her way. Ray side stepped the punch, but was able to wind the tie around the hand that he had attempted to use to strike at her. Before he could even attempt another move, she had managed to climb him like the pole that she had clung to a few moments before, using her legs and the leverage of his hand that was bound to climb him and lock her legs around his neck, he attempted to get the tie off from his wrist using his other hand which Ray quickly tied up with the free end of the tie.

Now both of his hands were alongside the left side of his face and Ray was perched on his shoulders, he was completely at her will. She moved her legs slightly around his neck so she was more in front of him now and then using her own weight as leverage, she leaned backward, completely flipping him head over heels, forcing him to land on his back with her straddling his neck, his hands still held captive in the grey silk tie. The whole thing had taken less than 30 seconds.

The rest of the team was clapping and hollering now as she moved backward slightly to sit on his chest. "Just because you don't understand something completely, Ward doesn't mean that it has no value." She got up from him and unwound the tie from his hands, tossing it around her neck like a scarf before standing up and giving the rest of the team a small bow.

"You so have got to teach me how to do that!" Skye said, approaching Ray and giving her a small hug, "The look on his face was amazing when you flipped him."

Both Ray and Skye reached a hand out to Ward, who took the offer and allowed the two women to help him stand again. "That was… interesting." He finally said, nodding at Ray in approval. "Lesson learned."

She managed a quick glance at Coulson before lowering her eyes to the floor. He was staring back at her with a look of amazement and maybe a little something more, at least she hoped there was a little something more there.

_/_

Ray stood in the shower in Coulson's private bathroom, letting the hot water stream over her back and neck before finally allowing her wings to appear. She spread them in the shower and allowed the water to cleanse and soothe them as it had the rest of her body. Most of the wounds were nearly gone and most of the feathers were back in her wings again. She was nearly whole and it had only been a handful of hours since Loki had removed the bands. She had been foolish with the exercise, starting off too quickly and allowing herself to get pulled in by Grant's arrogance. She was sore from the exertion, but it felt good to be sore from something other than torture. Tomorrow she had promised to show Skye, Jemma and May a few tricks on the pole, so she was in for another exciting day.

Normally when she washed her wings she would be able to go outside and shake them off, but here inside the plane that was not an option that was open to her. Ray shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, trying to keep her mess contained as much as possible. After placing towels on the floor she allowed her wings to flap back and forth a few times, shedding the excess water and effectively drying them for the most part.

Ray opened the door to the bathroom after wrapping a towel around herself and stepped in to the bedroom. She was not surprised to see Phil sitting at his desk, going through some paper work. "Hey," she said, taking the brush that Skye had given her and running it through her hair as she sat on the corner of his bed. The blue of her hair really stood out now that her hair was wet.

"Hey," Coulson replied, looking up at her. He watched her as she brushed her hair and found himself wanting to take the brush from her so that he could do it himself. He stayed sitting at his desk though, not sure how she would feel about him grooming her. It seemed like such an intimate act when he really thought about it, he'd never brushed a woman's hair before, but then again this is the same woman that had crawled into his bed the night before. "Why did you put blue streaks in your hair?" He asked as he continued to watch her from across the room.

"You don't like them?" She asked looking down at the hair in her hand, teasing out a blue streak from the underside of her hair.

"It's not that I don't like them," he couldn't fight the urge any longer and finally got up from the chair and went to stand beside her, taking the brush from her hand he began to brush the hair from the top of her head down her side. Her wings were visible, so he was unable to brush it down her back the way he had wanted too. "I was just curious why blue?"

"Mmmm ," Ray made a noise deep in her throat. "That feels wonderful." She finally formed coherent words.

"I've never done this before," he admitted, liking the way her voice sounded as he continued to brush her hair.

"I didn't purposely put streaks in my hair," Ray said, closing her eyes and leaning into the brush as he continued. "It's been the way I've always been."

"Even when you were an angel?" He continued to brush, watching her face and wanting desperately to kiss her.

"When I was an angel, my wings were white, my hair was so blonde it was almost white, but it had the blue streaks just as it does now. They were much more visible then." She made another noise in her throat as he worked on her hair, it sounded almost like the purring of a cat.

Finally, Ray looked up at Coulson before taking the brush from his hand. She stood carefully folding the towel so that it would continue to cover her as she moved closer to him. He didn't move away from her as she closed the already small distance between them. She stood on her toes slightly and tentatively kissed him softly, not on the cheek this time, but on the lips. "I'm sorry," she said when he didn't respond. "I've wanted to do that all day. I'm sorry if I offended you." She went to move away from him, thinking that she had read him completely wrong, unable to look at him anymore.

Coulson put his arm around her waist quickly, not allowing her to get too far away from him. "I've been terrified I would offend you if I kissed you." He replied, making her face him. "I've actually wanted to kiss you since I opened the door of the SUV a few days ago, even as awful as you looked then, there was something about you…"

His voice trailed off as she finally looked up at him, her blue eyes piercing into his own. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, but I've learned that life can be far too short not to take chances." He bent forward and captured her lips with his own, slowly, softly not wanting to rush a single thing. He could have stayed there with her just like that forever if she would allow it. When he felt her respond to him, he deepened the kiss just a little, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he tasted her lips with the tip of his tongue.

There was a knock at the door and Ray broke away from the kiss with a soft whine. Coulson opened his eyes to see nothing but black feathers and the blue of Ray's eyes. She had wrapped her wings around the two of them while they had been kissing. He smiled at her, before allowing her to pull away as the knock sounded at the door again. "Just a minute." He finally responded, watching Ray fold her wings back and then they disappeared entirely and she let the towel drop away from her body, dressed now in a black tank top and a short black skirt.

He smiled at her as she transformed, wondering if she was able to affect him like this with clothes on, what she would do to him if he were ever to see her without them on.

"Maybe someday we can find out?" Ray asked over her shoulder as she went to answer the door.

_/_

A/N: I am mush more pleased with this chapter than I was the last. I hope you all stuck with me! I appreciate the amount of reviews and faves or follows I've been getting. You guys are awesome! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you know the little box down there… don't fight it write it!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun!_

Chapter 7

It was one kiss, but it was all Ray was able to think about as they joined the rest of the team for a small dinner prepared by May and Skye. Every now and then she would raise her finger tips to her lips and smile to herself, thinking about the way his lips had felt against hers.

While she had 'fallen' to Earth to live among the humans, she had loved them all for what and who they were, but never had she been in love with one of them. She never dared let herself get that close to anyone, it was almost an unwritten rule for the Fallen and the Watchers that lived among these people.

Now, although it had been just a few days, she would have given up her immortality if she it meant she was able to live here among these people… with him. She glanced across the table at Coulson and found him staring at her. He didn't look away when their eyes met, he just gave her a smile and she blushed. He knew she was thinking about him, about their kiss. He could read her just as easily as she could read him some times.

"You're awful quiet tonight," Skye said, nudging Ray slightly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Ray replied softly, finally tasking her eyes off from Coulson. "I'm just a little tired I think. I'm almost completely healed and I think it took a lot out of me. This whole day took a lot out of me."

"Me too," Coulson said, still looking at Ray. "I think it should be an early night for all of us. It's been a long day." He finally looked at the rest of the team sitting around the table. "While today went better than anyone could have hoped for, I still think there are going to be things coming up that may not go as well, especially if Thanos gets an idea of where Ray is."

"I'm beat," Jemma agreed, still picking at her salad, not really eating much. "Besides, I want to get some rest for the pole training tomorrow!" She perked up slightly when she mentioned the work out that Ray had promised for the following day.

"I'm sure Ward could use some rest after the ass whooping he was given earlier," May said, snickering at the memory.

"I wasn't planning on going toe to toe with a spider monkey," Ward looked at Ray and smiled giving her a small wink.

"The things you can do with a tie," Coulson said his eyes back on Ray. Something in the tone of his voice made her think that he wasn't referring to the way she had trapped Ward earlier. Ray silently wished she could just touch some part of him to know what he was really thinking. Earlier after they had shared the kiss his thoughts had been so loud that she hadn't needed the contact to hear them. Since then he had toned down his thoughts and she wouldn't be able to hear them now without touch.

"We're going to be back at HQ tomorrow," he was again addressing the entire team. "I think you've all earned some time off. I can't promise how long, but I think that at least a few days would be just what everyone needs to unwind, sleep in a real bed and have some fun."

"Excellent!" Fitz said, smiling at Jemma and Skye. "You two promised to take me to a club and teach me how to dance."

"So we did," Skye replied, rolling her eyes at Jemma as soon as Fitz looked away from them.

_/_

They all chipped in to help clean up after the meal before retreating to their bunks. Ray didn't have a bunk so she once again found herself in the common area, looking at the white leather couch. The blanket that Phil had brought her the night before was folded neatly at one end with the white pillow on top of it, she was just about to reach for them when she felt hands around her waist.

"I don't think that is going to be necessary." Coulson was standing behind her, hands resting lightly on her.

"The last thing I want to do is put you in an awkward position with your team. I think they may already suspect…" she stopped speaking when she felt his hand move up her side from her waist to her hair. He pushed the large black and blue curls aside and gently placed a kiss on her neck. All thought left her, she could no longer form coherent thoughts so she just stood there, letting him kiss her.

"They can suspect, or I can just tell them that I have feelings for you," He said in between the soft kisses he was trailing up and down the side of her neck.

Ray shivered at the feeling of his lips and breath against her skin, she had been trying desperately to keep her wits about her, but hearing him tell her that he had feelings for her made her come undone. Her knees began to shake, but she attempted to steady herself, wanting to know for sure. "How do you know that you have feelings for me? We just met a few days ago remember?" She leaned back against him, not wanting him to stop touching her, but needing to understand how he could be so sure of something that was so new.

"When I first saw you," he paused kissing her again and wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her more securely now. "I felt like everything was going to be okay. It was the first time in a very long time that I had that sense of security about anything. I knew it was because of you. I felt…whole." He went back to kissing her neck softly.

Ray closed her eyes, knowing that he was telling her the truth, it was evident that he'd been struggling before she came here, she knew that he'd lost much and she also knew that having lost what he had was what was giving him the confidence to be here with her now, kissing her. He would not let her go without giving it his best shot. He now felt that life was too short, and she agreed with him. She would have given her own life for him.

Turning to face him, she allowed him to kiss her again, the way they had kissed in the privacy of his room. This time he did not hold back, he instantly claimed her lips and picked up where they had left off. She allowed him to kiss her deeply as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, truth be told she thought she may lose her balance with the way he was kissing her, it made her dizzy. The taste of him, was just as intoxicating as she imagined it would be as she ran her own tongue along his, making their kiss that much more intimate.

Ray was the first one to break the kiss, pulling back from him breathless, her lips already a little sore, she had never kissed anyone the way she had just kissed him.

Coulson smiled at her, continuing to hold her tightly in his arms. "I want you to stay with me."

She just nodded, and allowed him to take her hand and lead her to his room. Once inside, he closed the door behind them and just stood there for a minute, looking at her. She blushed a little again, not sure what to do now. It was not the first time she had been intimate with someone, but it was the first time it meant something to her other than a booty call. Not to mention that her last booty call had been years ago, too many to count. She didn't want to rush things between them; she wanted things to be right.

Biting her bottom lip she looked away from him, letting her eyes explore the room as if she had never seen it before. _She pulled at the bottom of the skirt she wore; great she thought to herself, now I'm fidgeting._

"Why are you nervous?" He asked, approaching her and circling her waist with his hands again.

"Not nervous," she corrected, looking away from him briefly. "I just don't want to screw this up."

He chuckled softly before kissing her again, not as deeply this time. "There is no way you could mess this up." He pulled back and looked at her, his face serious now. "You've done this before right?"

"Of course," Ray said a small giggle escaping her. "I've just never had anyone in my life I really cared about. I mostly kept my distance from people, and was there to help if I was needed. I have never… actually cared about someone like this before. It makes this whole thing more complicated."

"Are you telling me that you … love me?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"I think I might," Ray replied, smiling up at him. "I just want to do things right, not rush anything. It's been a long time since I've…" she stopped not able to finish the sentence.

"Do you feel like I'm rushing you?" He sounded so concerned now and she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders as she looked at him again.

"No," she replied, giving him a quick kiss to let him know that she was telling him the truth. "I just wanted you to know how I feel in case I do need to put the brakes on at some point. I don't want you to think that I'm messing with you or anything; I want to spend the night with you, every night if possible." She blushed again, waiting for him to push her away.

He pulled her closer, taking her by surprise. "I'm happy to just kiss you, and having you curled up next to me in bed is more than I could have ever hoped for. So if that's all that it will ever be between us, I can live with that. I don't even deserve someone as beautiful and gifted as you in my life at all. I'll take whatever I can get."

"That is not all it will ever be, and there is so much in this life that you deserve, I just hope that I can give you everything you need or want." she smiled at him, allowing him to kiss her again, moving from her lips to her neck and up to her ear and she shivered again involuntarily.

Ray allowed him to move her to the bed and before she realized what she was doing, she had undone more than half the buttons on his shirt wanting to touch him. He paused, giving her a sad smile as she traced the lines of his scar with her finger tip before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss at the center of the jagged scar. He inhaled sharply and she pulled away, thinking she may have hurt him.

'I'm sorry," she began. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he said softly. "I was just concerned about showing you this part of me."

"Why?" She reached out and touched the silver line again and smiled at him. "You've seen me at my absolute worst, this does not bother me at all… why does it bother you?"

He pulled her into a hug, and she purposely laid her head against his bare chest and continued to touch the scars that bothered him so much. "They are a constant reminder that I'm damaged." He said softly, stroking her hair down her back.

"Not damaged," she said, smiling up at him. "Just different, kind of like me." She took a step back, "Make yourself comfortable so we can snuggle." Ray winked at him and watched as he grabbed his pajama bottoms and made his way to the bathroom. She knew that he was giving her the space that she had requested, just as she knew that their kisses had a physical effect on him, so she allowed him the privacy to change. She transformed her tank top and skirt into a short black spaghetti strap night gown.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing just the pajama bottoms without the tee shirt he had been wearing the night before and Ray silently wished she hadn't said anything about taking things slow. His muscular torso was well defined along with his arms and she wondered to herself what sort of work out he was doing to keep himself so damn cut."Not bad for an old man, huh?" He had caught her staring at him.

"You're… not old," she stammered tripping over her own words as she tried to get them out.

He crossed the room to where she was sitting on the end of his bed and leaned over to kiss her again, clearly appreciating her appreciating his body. The force of the kiss pushed her back onto the mattress and he helped her move up the bed until her head was lying against one of his pillows before he lay almost fully on top of her, deepening the kiss even further. "Why do I feel so comfortable with you?" he asked when they both had to take a breath.

"The same reason I feel so comfortable with you. Maybe this is supposed to happen this way?" Ray asked, touching his face with her finger tips. "Everything happens for a reason, so maybe I was meant to go through what I endured so I could find you or you could find me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," he said, kissing her in between his words. "But I am so glad that you're here."

He rolled over, taking her with him and allowing her to snuggle against his side, much the way they had done the precious night when she had come to his room and let herself into his bed. "This isn't going to be easy," he said kissing her forehead as she looked up at him.

"What's not going to be easy?" She asked with a mischievous smile. "Being with me?"

"Being with you, looking the way that you do, your voice like a song, your skin like the softest silk I've ever touched and trying to control myself!" He chuckled at his own weakness and pulled her closer to his side.

"I can promise you that I'm worth the wait." She wrapped her arms around him again and kissed his bare chest, feeling him run his fingers through her hair.

"Of that I have no doubt Ray," he sighed, closing his eyes and hoping sleep would come.

_/_

A/N: I had to stop this chapter here... to take a break and not have them getting down to business so quickly! Please, that little box to the right of your screen is just begging to be filled up with words... to continue this little romance or not to continue... hmmmmm... let me know what you think! You have all been so great so far, thanks for the love and support! I do this for you all so tell me what you want to see!

J~


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ray. M.A.O.S is not mine, but thanks for not suing me for playing with the characters! I'm making no money from this, I do it for fun!_

Chapter 8

Ray woke with a start, having forgotten where she was. The movement in the bed next to her made her open her eyes and when the arm snaked around her waist and there was a gentle kiss against her neck, her memory returned. The body next to her pulled her against him, sensing that she was now awake and she giggled, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back allowing him to continue to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"I think the bus is already on the ground." Phil finally said, leaning up on an elbow, looking down at her. "This day should prove to be interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Ray touched his face, tracing the stubble that had begun to grow on his cheek. "Today is just another day, right; the hard part is behind us?"

"Not really." He said, grabbing her hand in his. "I have a lot of explaining to do to the director. I may actually be facing some disciplinary action because I brought my entire team in on a level 8 situation. And then there is the way I demanded Loki be brought back to Earth and then I have to explain what I know about you."

Ray tensed up next to him, not attempting to hide her discomfort with the thought of him telling Fury what he knew of her. "I don't like the sound of that." She managed to say trying to control her breathing. "Do you think they will take me away from you all?

"Are you afraid of being taken away from the team?" Phil asked the disappointment clear in his voice.

"Not the team… I mean, I do enjoy them all, but I don't want to be a part of any of this if I can't be here… you know… with you." Ray leaned up on her elbow to face him before smiling and pushing him back on the bed, pinning him to the mattress by straddling his hips. "But I think you already knew that." She said grinning down at him.

The soft knock on the door stopped Ray from leaning down and kissing him, and instead she let out an audible groan of disappointment. Phil laughed as she rolled off from him, and made a gagging sound as she pretended to choke herself. "This team has got to be given an award for knowing the precise moment to kill a mood!"

"They are talented," Phil agreed, getting up from the bed and throwing a tee shirt on before answering the door.

Agent May stood outside the door and Ray saw her peek into the room as he opened it, She knew that May had seen her still laying on the bed, but if Phil didn't care if the team knew about them, then Ray didn't feel the need to worry about it.

"Just wanted to inform you, we've landed at HQ," May said. It looked to Ray as if she were trying desperately to hide the small smile on her lips as she spoke. "Director Fury would like to meet with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you May," Coulson replied, giving her a smile and he was shocked when she winked at him.

"I told him you haven't been sleeping well, so I wanted to make sure you slept in while you could." May smiled again, bigger this time and not bothering to hide it. "Figured I'd cover for you as long as I could."

"Thanks again." The shock was evident on his face. Of all of his team he had expected May to take his relationship with Ray the worst, but here she was covering for him, and smiling about it as if she approved. "How long have we been on the ground?"

"About 45 minutes. The rest of the team has already been out and about." She glanced over his shoulder at Ray who was still lying on the bed, but propped up now listening to their conversation. "No one will say anything about her until Fury has talked to you. So the briefings have been pushed back until you're fully rested, sir." May threw the last words in there to make her covering for him sound as official as possible.

"Got it," Coulson said, still unable to suppress his smile. "I'll be ready in an hour; can you please inform the director?"

"Sure." May replied, turning away from the door. "Take your time sir."

Coulson shut the door and turned back to Ray, chuckling at May's last statement. "I never expected that from her." He made his way back across the room and sat next to Ray on the bed. I figured she would be the one to give me the hardest time about all of this.

"She understands." Ray said simply, watching Coulson's reaction. He quickly looked at her face as she had been expecting him to do. "In your line of work, you have to find happiness whenever and where ever you can. So she understands that right now, I make you happy. That's good enough for her, because your happiness means a lot to her, especially after everything that you've been through."

Coulson leaned into her and kissed her deeply, not needing words at that moment. "Care to shower with me?" He asked, sounding more than a little hopeful.

Ray smiled, tempted to take him up on his offer. But while she could keep her own body covered even during showering, he was not able to do the things she could and she knew that seeing him naked would have broken her resolve to take things slow. She had very few strands of that resolve left as it was. Showering together was definitely going to have to wait.

"That's not a good idea right now." Ray finally said, smiling up at him. "I'm already struggling with the take it slow thing and I think showering with you would undo me completely."

"Think of it as a time saving thing… or a saving the world thing," Coulson replied, pulling her up from the bed as he stood. "You know, conserve water… shower with a friend?" He heard her giggle as he continued to pull her toward the bathroom. "I'm thinking of our planet here, and I promise to keep my Captain America boxers on, just so you don't lose control in the presence of my awesome nakedness."

_/_

Coulson sat in the large office, across from the overly large desk in one of the plush leather chairs. He looked around the room at the large windows and thought to himself once again that this office did not seem to reflect the man on the other side of the desk at all. Whenever he thought of Fury, he couldn't imagine him in an office at all. He was definitely more of a field type agent… nothing about the man screamed office or paperwork.

"So," Fury began, still watching Coulson from across the desk. "Tell me about the 084."

"Her name is Rayvenne, sir." Coulson was unable to help his cold demeanor toward his superior.

"Tell me what you know about her." Fury pressed, seemingly undeterred by the cold tone of Coulson's voice. "Stark tells me she's…" He consulted the report on his desk. "Creepy."

"You've already briefed Stark about her?" Coulson asked, his voice was full of disdain. Although he knew SHIELD protocol, he couldn't understand why this shocked him. He should have figured both Stark and Banner would have been briefed as soon as they had left the tower. "What else did Stark tell you?"

"Aside from her being creepy… he tells me you seem to be more than a little protective of her." Fury paused obviously waiting for a reaction from the other agent.

"I had to put her in a dangerous situation in order to help her; of course I was a little protective of her. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if things had gone wrong. I feel the same way about every single member of my team."

"But she isn't a member of your team." Fury reminded him.

"You asked me to take her and look out for her while we try to discover what she is and what exactly happened to her!" Coulson stood now, he knew he was over reacting to the questions and he also knew how this was making him look; he needed to get a grip on his emotions and quick. "Look, I did what you asked," His voice was a little calmer now after having taken a few deep breaths. "I did whatever it took to gain her trust and I sincerely wanted to help her."

"So what is she?" Fury asked, still watching the other man closely as he paced back and forth in the room.

"You didn't get all that from Stark and Banner already?" Coulson returned the question with one of his own, once again sounding slightly bitter.

"The only thing I got from Banner was she is amazing, and Stark thinks she's creepy. They told me to ask you about the rest." He paused, clearing his throat. "So, I'm asking."

Phil sighed, suddenly thankful to the two men who could have given Fury everything, but decided not to. "Before I tell you what she is, you should know that she doesn't want to be a part of SHIELD unless she can be a part of my team."

Fury raised his eyebrow in inquiry. "She's already making demands? She goes from being unable to speak to making these kinds of demands… that's rich."

"It's not really a demand. She doesn't owe us anything, Director. She is willing to help us, but only as a member or an asset of MY team." His voice had lowered and he was choosing his words very carefully, not wanting the director to know about his true feelings for the Fallen. "She is in a position to help us a great deal, if we want her too, and you should really consider this.

"What is she?" Fury repeated again, this time his voice sounding harsher than it had a minute ago.

"She… well she was once an angel. Now she's is what is known as The Fallen." Coulson told the director everything about Ray, what she is, what she had been and why she was taken by the titan Thanos. The only thing he left out was his own reaction to her.

"So she can read souls?" Fury repeated, obviously attempting to come to terms with what he had learned.

"Yeah, she can touch someone and know what their intentions are."

"And Loki, you needed him to free her from magical rings that banded her wings?" He paused looking across the desk again. "And you say she could tell he wasn't going to hurt her?"

"With one touch," Coulson said softly.

"You're right, she could prove to be very useful to us," Fury said finally, letting out a long slow breath after he spoke. "Can I see her, to officially welcome her to SHIELD and discuss her terms of service?

Coulson looked at the senior agent briefly before speaking. "I want to remain with her when you speak to her. She's still very intimidated and frightened by a lot of this, so she would feel better having me in the room. She has to remain with my team, so for the time being where you need her to go, I will also be going, as well as the rest of my team. My team does know about her, so if you have any issues with the level 8 stuff, let's get it out in the open now sir. I won't have that following us around."

"Is there something I need to know about your relationship with this 084?"

"She is no longer a 084 sir, like I said her name is Rayvenne or Ray," Coulson replied, getting to his feet and straightening his suit. "The relationship I have with her is on a need to know basis, and all you need to know right now is that I was able to get the information you asked me too, I want to continue to help keep her safe and with my team, and at no time will I let my personal feelings affect my judgment."

"It seems to me that you may have already done that." Fury said a small grin on his lips as he watched the other agent.

"No, the things I have done so far where she is concerned I have done because it was the right thing to do and because I want to be able to look at myself in the mirror every day and not think of myself as an ass hat because I chose to NOT do the right thing.

"Ass hat?" Fury repeated, still smiling. "I may just have to use that one the next time I have Stark on the phone."

"Don't bother," Phil replied, heading for the door. "I got it from him."

_/_

Ray, Jemma, Skye and May were in the training room, music on and there were now four poles in the room instead of just the one that Ray had conjured the previous day. Jemma and Skye were still working on just the basics of the pole dance, holding on with both arms and legs while spinning around the golden surface. May on the other hand had already progressed to letting go with her hands and simply using the strength in her legs to wind around the pole while keeping her balance and grace intact. Ray was surprised and pleased.

Jemma was using her knees as she went around the pole and whimpering that her arms were starting to shake. Ray went to her side as she finally let go of the pole and came to rest once again on her feet, shaking her arms out as if they were on fire.

"Next time," Ray said giving the younger woman's shorts a good yank upward. "Wear something a little tighter and shorter so the material doesn't get in the way. Have you ever watched a professional pole dancer? Why do you think they wear those skimpy outfits while they're on the pole?" Ray smiled at Jemma. "It's not just for the sex factor. Clothes make these damn poles slippery; there is no way you can hold on like that."

"I feel like I'm going to fall off," Skye said, not able to let go even thought she had her legs placed perfectly to allow herself to at least let go with one hand.

"Confidence on the pole takes time." Ray began giving one of Skye's legs a tug to start her slow spin again. "You'll know when you're ready to attempt to let go."

"But look at May," Skye said, looking over her shoulder at the older agent who was carefully spinning on her own pole having wrapped her leg around the pole above her head, her hands were free and she was completely upside down.

"May doesn't have the fear that you two do. I'm sure she has done work out that would make me want to cry after the first two minutes," Ray said, watching May with appreciation. She had the perfect body for pole dancing, light and thin and she had the confidence. It was clear she didn't care if she fell off the pole right now, she would simply get up and get back on to try again.

"New work out techniques?" Fury asked as he entered the training room with Phil not far behind.

"Show him the tie trick." Skye said, sliding off the pole and coming to stand close by Ray as the director entered the room. Before Ray could even react to his presence, she realized Jemma and May were also standing close to her.

"What's the tie trick?" the director asked stopping just a few feet from Ray.

Ray watched Coulson's face as he remembered all too well what Ray had been able to do with just his tie, but he shook his head at her as she caught his eye.

"Ray took Ward down in a matter of seconds with just a tie and the strength she learned from pole dancing." Skye explained, motioning to the poles behind them. "So the rest of us ladies wanted to learn how to pole dance too. It's apparently great for core strength."

"Agent Ward?" Fury sounded impressed as he looked at Ray. "And you didn't use any of your other talents?"

"That would have been cheating," Ray said softly. It was clear to everyone there that she didn't trust the director.

"I've had a talk with Coulson." He said, addressing just Ray now. "It seems you could be of use to SHIELD and we would like to extend the invitation for you to join us."

"I…" Ray stopped, looking away from Fury to Coulson. "Only if I get to stay with them," she paused, thinking that he was probably expecting that part of the arrangement. "I will not use any of my abilities unless I see fit that there is no other possible resolution to any given problem." She added finally, seeing a hint of a smile on Coulson's lips.

"Understood," Fury replied, sounding as if this were not an unreasonable stipulation. "In return, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe from Thanos. I understand he was the one that had done those awful things to you when you were first found. I'll speak to Thor and see if we can get any more information about Thanos from Loki. It may be helpful for us to know how he would be able to detect you and what we may be able to do to protect you from him."

Ray stepped forward toward the director and held out her hand to him. "Shake on it?" She asked, watching his face carefully. She knew that he must have known about her ability to read his soul after having the conversation with Coulson.

Fury hesitated for only a second before stepping forward and placing his hand in hers. She saw into his soul and knew that he was telling her the truth about wanting to help the team protect her. In addition he added a little something. _Be gentle with Coulson, he's been through hell and really needs someone to trust, he said with his mind, knowing she would hear him. I royally screwed him up… so just be gentle with him. _

She let go of his hand and smiled up at the man before her. "No problem sir, I can do that," she said her voice low.

Fury stepped back and looked at the remaining members of the team. "You security clearance has not been changed, so what you know about this level 8 situation is to be kept completely silent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the three remaining women in the room responded quietly, clearly surprised that the punishment had not been stiffer for the information breech that had taken place.

"Now, where's Agent Ward?" Fury asked still smiling at the group. "I'd like to talk to him about getting his ass kicked by a 110 pound girl."

_/_

A/N: I promise the next few chapters should be a little more exciting. I needed to do a little team building with this chapter… and maybe the next one too because I did promise them some fun before things start to get crazy again! And things will be getting nuts again soon! Hell, I may be bringing Loki back to help out… so that should be fun and crazy :o) Tell me what you think of this chapter… use the little box to the right there that looks all empty and stuff to let me know how you feel about this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

J~


End file.
